


Tainted Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Murder, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Law and Order? In your life? Yeah, not going to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

You watch in silence as your father pours over the documents he’d brought home from his work. He’d been at it for hours every night for the last few weeks.  “Anything new?” you asked as you approached the kitchen table. His hat was sitting a little ways away from him, his shirt unbuttoned, his hair frazzled.

“No.” he sighed, wrapping a hand around the coffee cup to his right before taking a long drink from it. “Nothing; and I hate it. There’s no evidence of any wrongdoing. But there’s no explanation for the missing persons, either. How do people just disappear without a trace of their body anywhere?”

“They’re drug addicts, daddy.” you shrugged, sliding into the seat next to him. “They won’t be missed. Will they?”

“They’re people with families and homes,Y/N.” he scolded you. “Their families deserve some rest.”

You nodded and stood up from the chair before kissing the top of your father’s head and walking out of the room.

——-

You were on your way back home from your morning classes at the community college. You’d gotten a text from a friend that works in a bakery a few blocks away from your campus and you had agreed to meet with her.

Plucking your textbooks down on an empty table, you smile as you approach the counter where Nebula is standing in her uniform. “Hey, Y/N! You came around!” She greeted with excitement before she coughed and turned her face into something a little more professional. “What can I get for you?”

“A muffin and a steaming hot cup of coffee.” you ordered. You paid for your order and went to sit down.

“Soooo….” Nebula drew out as she walked around the counter and plopped down in the seat in front of you. “How’s college?”

“A drag.” you rolled your eyes. “I need to get this damn assignment done by Thursday and I didn’t even start it yet.”

“How’s your dad?” she offered.

“Still busy trying to track down the asshole who keeps murdering drug addicts.” You rolled your eyes. “I keep telling him he’s wasting his time. If the culprit wanted to be found, he would have left evidence or something.”

“He’s doing his job.” she shrugged.

“Wasting time.” you grumbled as your order was called out. Before you had the chance to get up, Nebula had sprung to her feet and retrieved your order for you. She kissed your cheek before returning back to the counter.

Sucking your teeth, you pulled out your phone. You knew your dad was only following protocol, but you hated that he poured so many hours into finding out the asshole who’d been murdering people. You lived in a dangerous neighborhood. People died every day for the silliest reasons. You were unaffected by death at this point in your life.

You were scrolling through your social media in silence until you heard Nebula squeal in excitement. Rolling your eyes, you looked up at her as she was standing with another coworker, pointing out the window into the street. Curiously, you followed her gaze and rolled your eyes. Parked outside had been an expensive sports car. Nebula was always interested in fast vehicles. She always spoke about saving enough money to buy a foreign sports car for herself.

Your eyes stayed glued to the window as an attractive man had stepped out of the car with another man by his side. His smile was bright, even against the sunlight. You followed him with your eyes as the pair of men walked into the shop.

“Good morning, ladies.” The man greeted as he removed his bowler hat from his head and placed it on the counter.

“Good morning, sir.” Nebula grinned. “Same as usual?”

Still looking at the menu, the man nodded before making eye contact with her. “Throw in an extra coffee for this knucklehead, will you?”

“Yes sir.” Nebula punched in the order into the register before taking the money and placing it in the machine. “Five minutes.”

Silently, the two men went to sit down at a table not too far from where you sat.

“Tone, don’t you think you need to cool it down for a while?” one of the men whispered. You chanced a look over to them and noticed the man who had spoken had green eyes, the one across from him had brown eyes.

“Keep quiet.” Tone, you assumed was the man’s name, hushed lightly. “Discuss it later, after we leave this place.”

Green eyes sighed and leaned back in the chair. “What do you want done with Pepper?”

“Take her back to the club; I think she’s learned her lesson by now.” Tone shrugged.

You knew you were staring but couldn’t help it. They were both incredibly attractive. The man named Tone must have sensed your eyes on the back of his head and had turned around. “Like what you see, sweetheart?” he winked, causing your face to flush before you faced your phone again.

“Here you go, Mr. Stark.” Nebula bounced over to the men from around the corner holding a box of pastries. “Sorry for your wait.”

“It’s no problem, sweetheart.” He grinned at her as the other man took the box in his hands. He grabbed the two coffees and set them down before going into his pocket and pulling out a few large bills. He handed them to Nebula with a wink. “Give one to your coworker, huh?”

“As always.” She smiled and watched as they exited the shop. The moment the car had sped away, she rushed over to you. “Okay, why do you look so spooked?”

“They were talking….” your voice trailed off and you shook your head. “They were attractive. Do they come here often? It seems they must if they know your name and tipped you so heavenly?”

“That’s Mr. Stark and his friend, Mr. Barton They come in here about four times a week and for some reason, they tip so heavenly.” Nebula explained. “The girls usually fight about who gets to serve them, it’s funny sometimes.”

“Do you know anything about them?”

She shook her head. “Only their names and that they’re both incredibly rich. I don’t know if they’re businessmen, but I’d definitely love to get in their pants.”

“Neb!” you scolded. “You have a boyfriend!”

Shrugging, she rolled her eyes. “And I would dump Peter in a heartbeat if that meant I could have a night with one of those guys.”

“You don’t even know them!” you scowled.

“But I know their sexy and rich.” She grinned. “You act like you weren’t ogling them when they sat down.”

“I was not!” you denied and stood up. “I have homework to get done. I’ll call you later.”

Going back to work, she nodded as you left the cafe.

———-

“You almost got us caught.” Tony scolded Clint as he sat down in the chair as music blared around him in the club. “Don’t let it happen again.”

“She didn’t have a clue what we were talking about.” Clint scoffed as he remained by the door. “Your seven o’clock is here.”

“Send him in.” Tony sighed and adjusted his suit as Clint beckoned the woman inside. “It’s a her?”

The woman smiled nervously as she fiddled with her purse before Clint gestured to the seat across from Tony.

“I was under the impression I was meeting with a man named Max.” Tony raised an accusing brow. “Who might you be?”

“Wanda Maximoff.” she introduced nervously. “I said my name was Max because I’d thought you would deny me had you known I was female.”

Tony sighed and gestured to the wine bottle on the table in front of him. “Care for Merlot?”

“No, sir.” She smiled apologetically. “I don’t drink.”

“What have you to offer me for my services?” Tony cocked his head as he poured a generous amount of wine into a glass. “You know I will not listen to some abusive sob story without payment.”

“My body.” she swallowed. “I don’t have money, sir.”

Scoffing, Tony rolled his eyes before looking over at Clint. “I don’t run a brothel, Clint. Do I?”

Clint shook his head. “No, sir.”

Tony looked pointedly at the girl. “What do you want? What can you give me in return for whatever you need my services for?”

“They killed my brother.” Wanda licked at her lips as she blinked rapidly. “They turned on him. They accused him of stealing from their vaults.”

“Who?”

“The Patriot and his men.” She swallowed again. “They came into our home and killed him in cold blood while he slept. They left a note!” She quickly rummaged through her purse before pulling out a crumpled piece of yellow tablet paper and showing it to Tony.

“Rogers is a chump.” Clint scoffed as Tony scanned the paper in silence.”Right, boss?”

“Your brother, Pietro, it says here he owes them a few several pounds of cocaine and ecstasy. Was he a dealer?”

“He sold to get money to pay for my college education.” She nibbled at her cheek, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. “He wasn’t a bad person, Mr. Stark.”

“He’s already dead.” Carelessly, he tossed the paper onto the table. “What do you need my services for? I won’t ask again.”

“Protection; I feel as though Steve or his gang of hoodlums will come after me.” She begged.

“You have nothing to offer except your body.” He declared. “My apologies, Miss Maximoff, but I cannot give you what you desire.”

Clint strolled over to her and hooked a hand under her elbow and tugged her back to her feet before escorting her out of the area. He silently returned.

“Speak, Clint.” Tony sighed.

“She’s all alone in this world, boss.” he ran his fingers through his hair. “What if Grant’s gang goes after her next?”

“She’s another ghost story.” Tony replied before lighting a cigarette and offering the pack to Clint. Resigned, Clint took the offered cigarette and smoked in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll kill her if it’s the last fuckin’ thing I do.” Grant hissed as he leaned over on the chair. Buchanan stood behind him, tweezers in his hand as he pricked and pried the shards of a bullet from the man’s shoulder blade. “Who the fuck does she think she is, going to Anthony for help?”

Buchanan listened silently, letting his boss rant and grumble out whatever aggravation he felt. He finally whooped in celebration as the final pieces of the bullet had been extracted from his boss’s shoulder. Plucking the tools down on the desk, he clapped his hands and reached for the bottle of whiskey. “Hold still a minute.” He mumbled, his Brooklyn accent slurring out easily. He waited until Grant had a tight grip on the back of the chair before he poured a heavy amount over the open wound.

Grant clenched his teeth at the stinging sensation, breathing heavy as a slew of swears flew out of his mouth.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth, huh?” Buchanan mocked as he placed a bandage over the wound.

“We have to find Wanda.” Grant blinked rapidly as Buchanan handed him a bottle of pain killers. “The bitch knows too much.” He popped two pills into his mouth before downing a few mouthfuls of alcohol to chase it. “Know where she might be hiding?”

He received a shake of the head in response.

“What about Tony’s gang? Do you know if he accepted her request?”  
“He’d be an imbecile to accept anything she had to offer. She was poor. Her brother did nothing but buy whores and drugs with his cash.”

“He’s a sucker for attractive broads and pretty pussy.” Grant circled his shoulder, groaning in response as he stood away from the chair.

“Give me time; I’ll find her.”

“She won’t come to you.” Grant rejected. “She knows you’re my everything.”

“I’ll convince her we had a falling out and I’m willing to help her. Trust me, Pietro told me all about her fascination with me. It won’t be hard to do.”

“As long as you play the part…” Grant licked his lips as he walked over to gaze through the window.

————

“I may have a lead…” your dad informs you as you walk into the house later that night. “A female came into the station earlier.”

“And?” you pressed as you took a banana nut muffin from the tray on the counter.

“Do you remember the Maximoff Twins back in summer camp before high school?” He asked thoughtfully, chewing on his pencil.

“That weird boy that ran everywhere with the quiet sister?” you nodded. “Why?”

“Wanda came to the station, claiming her brother was murdered by some thugs whom he owed money to.”

“And?” you nodded around a bite from your muffin.

“She claims she went to someone named Anthony Stark for help; supposedly he’s this big time crime lord that’s been kept under our radars for years.”

The name sounded vaguely familiar to you, though you couldn’t pinpoint exactly where you’d heard or seen the name. “How come he’s never been on the news?”

“He rules in secret.” your dad groaned. “I don’t understand it much, but then again, it’s not the first insane story I’ve heard from a mourning person.”

“Did you get her the help she needs?” you asked. “It sounds like she might need protection if some crime lord is after her.”

“I assured her that I would have two officers with her at all times.” He sighed. “It’s the least I could do to get her to calm down for more than ten seconds.”

“I’m proud of you.” you smiled and walked over to your dad before kissing his cheek. “I’m going to turn in early; homework.”

“Good night, Y/N.”

———–

“Enter.” Tony hardly glances up from the phone in his hand as he answers emails.

“How do you live with yourself?” A voice caused him to snap his attention away from the phone.

“Peggy.” he snarled, standing up from his chair and readjusting the buttons on his jacket. “What are you doing here on my premises? Who let you inside?”

“That doesn’t concern you.” She stated calmly. “You turned down an innocent girl and I was just informed she went to the police for help.”

“Should that concern me?” He asked, leaning back against his desk. “Those fuckers in the district wouldn’t be able to tell an innocent man from the guilty. It’s a joke.”

“She described what you look like to them, Anthony.” Peggy clenched her jaw. “If you get caught, we all go down; you, Clint, The Patriot, we all get busted.”

“She wouldn’t dare.” He turned around to grab his glass of champagne from his desk.

“Do something about this, Stark.” Peggy demanded before turning on her heel and leaving, the echoing sounds of her heels fading within seconds.

**********

Buchanan smoothed down the front of his jacket before he walked out of the car. He looked around cautiously before he advanced on Wanda’s door, knocking lightly. A moment later, the door crept open, her fiery red hair glistening in the spotlight of a street lamp nearby.

“Buck, what are you doing here?” She asked, peering up and down the street for a minute. “Gant’s not around, is he?”

“I missed you being around, kid.” He bounced on the balls of his feet. “Gonna invite me in? Or am I going to freeze to death on your doorstep?”

Stepping aside, Bucky walked into the warmth of her home. He glanced around the place, trying to remain subtle as Wanda walked in front of him. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she motioned to the kitchen. “I was in the middle of making some tea. Do you want some?”

He nodded absently as he followed her, thinking about the dangers it would cause between Tony and Grant if the latter gained knowledge that Bucky was tending to the enemy after he had rejected her offerings.

“What’s on your mind?” She asked, pulling him out of his thoughts

“Worrying.” he admitted, taking the cup she offered him. “Grant’s been a little uneasy with the knowledge that his henchmen had killed Little Pete. I can assure you, my little birdie, it was never meant to go down that way. All Grant wanted was the money he owed him.”

“He gave everything he could to Grant without us going broke or homeless.” Wanda swallowed. Her hands shook as she spooned sugar into her cup before mixing it together. “Grant promised me, he wouldn’t go after me for the money. But why are you here?”

“Why did you go to Tony for protection?” Bucky avoided her question. “Anthony, of all persons you could have gone off to? Why him?”

“I didn’t want the police involved.” You swallowed. “I-”

“Bullshit.” Bucky slammed his palm against the table, causing his cup to shake. “Wanda, you’re scared out of your mind. Who else did you go to for help besides Stark? Do you want a war zone? Because that’s what’s going to happen.”

Terrified, she sipped at her tea, all the while maintaining eye contact with the man in front of her. “The- the police. They said they would help. But the man didn’t believe me; I know he didn’t.”

“You’re a fool!” Bucky yelled out. “Grant will have your head on a fucking stake if they come for him. Do you understand the amount of bullshit you just caused?”

“They didn’t believe me!” She protested. “James, please, I swear-!” she cut off as Buchanan lunged at her, his hands wrapping around her throat.

“If you think Grant was pissed when Pietro died, oh, honey,” he chuckled darkly. “You’ve got numbered days at this point.”

“Sorry!” She coughed out as Bucky released her throat and stepped back.

“Clean this shit up.” He ordered, pulling at the hem of his jacket before he swiftly left the house, feeling agitated about the news he was told. He had no idea what he should tell Grant, if anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat back in your dad’s cruiser after he’d asked you to join him for a ride along, claiming he’d wanted to spend more time with his only child, eating the fast food he’d just given you as the pair of you talked a midst the soft chatter of the radio in his center console placed between the pair of you.

“No closer than last week.” he frowned, taking a handful of french fries from the bag beside him and throwing them in his mouth. “I don’t know if Wanda was pulling our leg or not.”

“Investigate,” you shrugged as the chatter continued. “That’s the best you can do. It may be a good lead in the case of missing persons. She said Tony was in the mafia, right?” He nodded. “Well, investigate her claims.”

“I don’t want to waste time if this was just a wild goose chase.” He sighed out, turning the volume up on the radio to listen in on the chatter for a moment.

“10-80, 10-80.” the report came through, causing your dad to listen intently. “Vehicle speeding down the I-State.”

Glancing up at you, he fastened his seat belt and motioned for you to do the same. “10-43.” He spoken into the radio handset, giving his acknowledgment that he was in pursuit. He drove for a minute before locating Nebula’s bakery. He leaned over and kissed your cheek before apologizing to you, saying he’d pick you up once it was safe in the area.

Nodding, you glanced in the shop to see Nebula laughing with a very familiar face. She waved at you through the window with a smile on her face, the remnants of the laughter she had. As you father drove off, sounding his alarm, Tony looked up in curiosity as he sipped at his coffee.

Walking into the shop, Nebula nearly caused you to topple over with her force as she embraced you. “Easy, tiger.” you laughed as she released you. “How’s work today?”

“Ignore that.” Nebula waved your question off. Leaning in, she looked from the window back to you. “Why did your dad drop you off here?”

“Car chase, danger.” you smiled as you adjusted your bag on your shoulder. You didn’t miss the sudden look of relief on Tony’s face as you sat across from him. “I was doing a ride along with him. So he dropped me off here for the time being.”

“Tony here was just telling me that our new banana blueberry muffins were better than he expected them to be.” Nebula announced proudly, grinning as she bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Tony smirked as he glanced at you. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for pastries.”

“Which would explain why you come in here all the time.” Nebula smiled as her name was called from behind the counter.

“You’re break was over five minutes ago! Let’s go, you have croissants with your name on it!”

Giggling, she bid farewell and left you and Tony sitting across from each other in awkward silence as he sipped his coffee. You pulled out some homework from your bag placed it on the table. Flipping through the textbook, you nearly forgot Tony was sitting across from you until he spoke.

“Nebula didn’t inform me that she was friends with the law.” As you looked up from your book, you scrunch your brows. He  was leaning casually in the chair, almost relaxed in his words. “Can’t say I’m surprised, though; too many feds around here lately for my taste.”

“What’s the issue with the city being safe?” you asked, absently flipping a page, even though you held your gaze with Tony.

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes. “The mayor and the Police Chief know nothing about the secrets held in this city.”

“We’re not in Gotham city, Mr. Stark. Batman isn’t going to save the city from vigilantes in the glow of the moonlight. They’re doing the best they can with the options placed in tow for them. There are no secrets in this place that the force know nothing about.”

Smugly, he smiled and leaned his elbows on the table before glancing at the counter where a cashier was taking an order. “Do you know anything about the man people call the Patriot? How about the man people refer to as Iron Man?”

“Are you pulling my leg?” you blinked in confusion. “It seems like your just naming random comic book characters.”

Pleased with himself, he leaned back and sipped at his coffee. “It seems the city has more secrets that even the force know nothing about.” He sipped from his cup. “For being the daughter of a trooper, you’ve a lot to learn, girl.”

Uneasiness filled your chest as he smirked behind his cup, keeping the hard stare directed towards you. You couldn’t help but to wipe your palms on your jeans in anticipation. Tony knew he’d frightened you. But he also knew you wouldn’t dare believe his words- which is the exact reason for him confessing to you.

“The mafia doesn’t exist in this city.” you blinked, shaking your head. “It’s impossible.”

He scoffed accompanied by a roll of eyes, though he didn’t respond.

Silently, you worked on your homework for a few moments before he gently tapped your foot with his own. You glanced up and noticed the police car sitting outside the bakery.  Closing your book, you made to stand up, however, you stopped when Tony looked at you. “Stay safe in this city.” He sipped his coffee. “Who knows? Something could happen to anyone, at any given time in these streets.”

You swallowed hard and waved to Nebula before you left the shop and climbed into the passenger seat of your dad’s cruiser. “Damn, I forgot to order some muffins for you.”

He smiled. “The thought is what counts.” he smiled before pulling off. However, you noticed him glancing in his rear view mirror. “Who was the man you were talking to in there?”

“One of Nebula’s friends.” you shrugged.

He nodded and turned his attention to driving.

————–

Sitting in a local park, you basked in the afternoon sunlight, laying in the grass on a soft blanket underneath your body as you recited a few lines from your textbook to yourself. In your mouth, you chewed on a pen until you were finally satisfied with your memory of what you had just read.

You checked your phone and smiled before sending a text to Nebula. Unnoticed by you, Tony and Clint sat across the park, discussing his latest visitor.

“What did she say to you?” Clint asked, throwing some birdseed onto the ground and watching as pigeons swarmed in front of him. One had even landed on his knee. He smiled at the bird and dumped a small amount onto his hand and held it out for the bird to peck.

“Warning me to be careful about showing my face around here. She claims Wanda went to the police and they had an artist sketch my face. It’s only a matter of time before my handsomeness splatters across every news report in the city.”

Tony’s calm demeanor about the situation hadn’t worried Clint in the least. That’s why he loved working beside the man. He always seemed nonchalant about every situation sprung on to him. “Hey.” Tony nudged Clint after a moment. He had stood up and had leaned against the railing that surrounded a small lake in the park. “Isn’t that Nebula’s friend?”

Squinting, Clint focused on where Tony was pointing to and nodded. “I believe so.”

“Stay here for a minute?” Tony asked as he adjusted his jacket and stood to his full height. “The other day she pulled up to Nebula’s shop in a cruiser.”

“You don’t think she suspects something, do you?” Clint worried for a short moment.

“No.” Though Tony had thrown plenty of hints your way the last time he was in your presence, he knew you still hadn’t suspected a damn thing. “As far as she’s concerned, the mafia squad is a myth like Gotham City.”

Clint scoffed but remained silent as Tony made his way over to where you were sprawled out on the grass. “May I sit down?”

Glancing up at the sound of his voice, you nodded and patted the spot beside you. “Fancy seeing you outside of Nebula’s bakery.” you smiled softly at the man as he sat cross-legged next to you.

“I do spend plenty of my free time there when I’m not causing trouble with the law.” He smirked.

“You’re as intimidating as a bunny.” you deadpanned, flipping a page in your textbook.

“History of the Battle of the Seven Year War?” He recited as he gently lifted the cover to read from it.

“Taking a History course in college.” you shrugged. “General studies, mostly.”

“I figured you’d take the same steps as your daddy.” he caught himself before he scoffed in mockery.

“That’s not a job I want to do until retirement.” you shrugged. “I’d rather get my degree elsewhere.”

“I have a buddy that knows plenty of history knowledge; I can get him to tutor you.”

You chuckled. “No thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony.” he smiled as you raised a brow at him. “Call me Tony. I reserve my formal name for my clients.”

Rolling your eyes, you wrote down a sentence in your notebook. “You can quit it with the mafia talk.”

“What would it take you to believe me?” he urged.

“Tell me a secret.” you blinked at him. “My dad said a woman named Wanda Maximoff came into the station a few days ago. Does her name sound familiar to you?”

“No.” he declined instantly. “No bells ringing.”

You studied his face for a moment before sighing out. “She gave my dad your name and described your face to someone at the station. Please, don’t lie to me.”

“I deal with numerous people every day.” he spoke carefully. “How am I to remember one single face out of the hundreds I see? The names I hear ringing in my head every minute of the day?”

“Her brother got murdered by someone.” you dropped your pencil and closed your book. “Pietro; they were twins. I went to summer camp with them when I was still in high school.”

“I’m sorry, but I cannot recall her face in my memory.” he pleaded in a gentle tone. “Why is this so important to you?”

“My dad has been driving himself into the wall trying to find a reason for the sudden spike of missing people cases lately.” you ran your hand down your face. “I thought you would know something since you claim that you’re a mafia king or whatever.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you.” Tony said as you closed your book and started packing away your things. “Can I see you again?”

Slinging the strap of your bag over your shoulder, you thought about his request for a moment. “Maybe.”

He smiled and stood up, taking your hand in his own as he helped you on your feet. “I’ll look forward to it.”

*********

Sam placed the drink in front of Wanda and took the money she offered him. “Number nine.” He warned her lightly, earning a curt nod in return. “No more after this, Maxi.”

“Bug off.” She slurred.

Looking around the bar, Sam placed his palms on the counter. “Whatever you think is going to happen, it won’t. The Patriot is a joke and so is Stark. All they do is have pissing contests. They won’t come after you.”

“Didn’t Steve order your wife’s strange murder mystery?” She pointed out.

“It’s Grant.” Sam scowled, ignoring the question before he went back to business.

Wanda watched Sam as he strut away from her as she sipped at her drink. She knew she was living on numbered days; the visit from Bucky had startled her more than she’d be willing to admit to anyone. She knocked back the rest of her drink and threw another bill at Sam on her way out the door.

She hauled for a taxi and directed them to the police station. She wanted to see if the police had any leads on Stark or even Grant. She had grown tired of constantly looking over her shoulder to see if Steve’s henchmen were out to get her. She wanted to feel safe in the city that she lived in.

She strut into the station, being stopped immediately by a person behind the desk. “Reason for visiting?”

“Is Officer Y/L/N here? I’d like to ask him about my brother’s death. I might have some valuable leads.”

She held a finger and dialed for your dad’s office number. A moment later, she was speaking lowly into the receiver. Once she hung up, she gave you a visitor’s pass and directed you to the door.

You knocked on the door once you stood in front of it and the wood had opened immediately to reveal Y/N’s father and you standing in the office eating doughnuts.

“Yes, Miss Maximoff?” your father asked as he wiped at his mouth. “What can I do for you today?”

“I was wondering if any new information had come across your desk yet?” she asked nervously. “I need to know if my brother and my sanity can be put to rest sooner rather than later.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed with a mute shake of the head. “I do not have anymore information than three days ago.”

She nodded, as though expecting this answer. “Thank you for your time.”

“Have you had any odd visitors as of late?” Your dad asked as she turned to leave.

She thought momentarily of the visit from Bucky, but decided to keep that to herself. “No, sir.”

———-

“I thought I told you to keep calm.” Grant scolded as he eyeballed Buchanan from across the office.

“I allowed her to get under my skin; it won’t happen again.”

Grant nodded. “Convince her you are on her side, Barnes.”

“Yes sir.” Buchanan nodded before bowing his head and exiting the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Another long day spent in college classes; you were exhausted and wanted to buy some coffee to perk yourself up. As you walked along the streets, you were texting Nebula, complaining about the ridiculous day you’d had at college until you felt like someone was watching you.

Glancing up, you noticed a few cars stopped at a traffic light. For a moment, you thought you recognized one of the cars, but chalked it up to hearing your dad talk about impounding illegal cars. You went back to texting and scrolling through Facebook and your email when you had accidentally knocked into another person.

“Oh my god!” you yelped as your ass landed on the ground. “Maxi?” you exclaimed once you noticed the red head standing back up and picking up the book that had flown out of her hand in the collision

“Y/N!” she smiled politely. “Sorry about that! I was reading…”

“Dante’s Inferno?” You examined the front cover. “It’s a great book.”

She chuckled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I was on the way to get coffee. Wanna come with me if you;re not busy?”

You nodded, thinking she’d only want to ask about the news about her twin. A few moments of silence fell between the pair of you as you backtracked your steps and followed her into a tiny coffee shop you must have missed while on your phone.

“I’m sorry about Pietro.” you soothed as you stood in line next to her. “My dad’s trying his hardest. But with so many missing persons around here, it’s hard to determine what’s a priority.”

“Steve Rogers killed him.” She mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear once again as it fell away. “Pietro was into some bad situations and it cost him his life.”

“Do you know Tony Stark?” You asked. “I spoke to him a few times and Rogers is a topic he keeps talking about.”

She seemed frightened for a moment as you both approached the counter and ordered drinks. A moment later your drinks were served to you both and she led you to a secluded table in the corner.

“You’re going to think I’m insane.” she frowned as she took the lid from her cup and stuck her finger in her drink before tasting the flavor.

“My dad’s in the force.” you laughed. “Your story can’t be all that insane.”

“After my brother’s death, I went to Anthony Stark for protection from Steve Rogers’s gang. Pietro still owed him a bunch of money. He was accused of holding out drugs and cash from Grant. We were poor, but Steve enlisted Pietro as a drug mule. Pete swore he would do whatever he could to keep us from being evicted from the house.”

You listened intently as she took a breath.

“I found a note of Pietro’s body the night of the murder. Steve swore he would kill me next. He swore he would kill me if I went to the police. He swore he would chop off my hands and then my head.” She blinked back tears. “I went to Tony after I realized the police wouldn’t do a damn thing. They don’t believe in the underground mobsters that run this city. This city holds plenty of secrets in these streets, Y/N.” Wanda swallowed and became silent as the cafe door opened as a few people entered the place.

“I’m scared I’m going to die in my sleep at the hands of Grant’s men.”

“Maxi.” A familiar voice sounded as the door opened once again to reveal a handsome man. “How convenient that you’re here.”  You noticed her hands shaking slightly as the man approached the table.

“Hi, James.” She greeted emotionless.

“Who is your pretty lady friend?” He asked as he roughly sat in the chair next to her and put his arm around her. “Hi, I’m James, mostly go by Bucky, though.”

Confused, you introduce yourself and shake the hand he held out to you. “How do you know Wanda?”

Smirking proudly, he turned back to Wanda and shook her slightly. “Oh, we go way back. Isn’t that right,  _Maxi_?”

“Yes.” She avoided your eye for a moment as Bucky leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Yeah, we go all the way back.” He grinned. “I was so heartbroken to hear about her brother. He was a good soul.”

“Wanda,” you smiled gently at her, noticing her discomfort. “Wanna come over and help me study for the Astronomy test I have on Friday?”

She perked up at the sudden invite to get away from James and nodded quickly, shrugging his hand away from her shoulder. “Sorry, James.” she apologized quickly before grabbing her coffee and walking out of the shop behind you.

“Is there something else going on that I should be aware about?” you asked once you were safely a few blocks away from the coffee shop.

“That’s one of Steve’s henchmen.” she explained. “He’s been after me for months, trying to seduce me and pay for sex with me. He’s a creep.”

“Report him.” You suggested.

“As if the police will care?” she rolled her eyes.

“I’ve talked to Tony several times.” you said. “He doesn’t seem anything like some pretentious mafia king.”

“That’s how they all reel you in.” she frowned. “They promise they can make all your troubles disappear. And once they have you under their arms, it’s torture. You can never get out of the life once your in it.”

“It sounds like your speaking from experience.”

“Because I am.” she spat. “Did you not listen to a goddamn word I said earlier?”

“I did.” you nodded in affirmation. “This is all still so new to me, Wanda.”

“I’ll answer anything you want, away from-” she cut off as a car strolled up to the pair of you. “Oh no.”

You followed her gaze and noticed it was the same car you had seen just earlier that day. “Wanda who is in that car? I seen it earlier and I know it can’t be one of Tony’s.”

“Because it’s Grant’s.” She swallowed and quickened her pace until the car window rolled down.

“Maxi!” A voice hollered out, startling Wanda. She stiffened as she turned around and faced the car with a feign smile plastered to her cheeks.

“Mr. Rogers, what a pleasant surprise.” You noticed the slight dip of her head as a tall, blonde man stood out of the car and dusted off the front of his suit jacket.

“Barnes informed me you left without- who might this be?” He asked, noticing you standing off to the side.

“Y/N.” Wanda answered for you before you had the chance to speak up. “We were just going to her house to study for her college exams.”

“Interesting…” Grant hummed before beckoning to Wanda as he casually leaned against the car.

She side eyed you before approaching him. He held out his hand and she took it before kissing the three diamond-encrusted rings on his fingers. She took a half step back and looked at him. “Yes, Mr. Rogers?”

“I expect you to arrive at my house promptly at seven tonight. Understood?” It wasn’t a question. “James will escort you to my home. If you chose to disobey my request, well, let’s just say you won’t be able to walk for the rest of your short life.”

Wanda looked frightened as he bid his farewells and walked back over to you.

“What was that about?”

“That was the man that Pietro worked for.” She wiped away the tears of fear as the car drove down the street.

“So, it’s all real then?” you whistled low. “But didn’t you ask Tony for help?”

Solemnly, she nodded. “The police weren’t helping. So I turned to Anthony Stark for help. But he denied me right away because I couldn’t pay him.”

“Well, the way he tells it, the mafia life is a business.” you frowned. “What if you got to my dad and explain all of this to him directly? Outside of the station?”

“It won’t matter.” she twirled her finger in a strand of hair. “I’m living on numbered days. And if I don’t do as Grant says and meet him, he’s not shy about killing people.”

“Is he the reason for the messing drug addicts around the city?” you blinked in realization

“I’m sure Stark has a lot to do with them as well.” she sighed. “I have to head home and get ready for the meeting with Steve.” She frowned. “I’ll catch you later?”

You nodded, knowing your life just got so fucked up in a matter of a few hours. You had no idea what to do about all the information Wanda had revealed to you. Tony practically gave you his life story numerous times, yet you never once believed him. But the display Wanda had shown you with James and Grant? It proved that Tony was honest about everything he spoke about.

———-

Promptly seven on the dot, there came a knock to Wanda’s front door. She hurried up to throw it open as she finished placing an earring in her ear. “Barnes.”

“Great display you held earlier” he scoffed in a way of greeting. “I’m sure Grant will be pleased to hear all about how proudly you gloated about showing up in Stark’s club.”

“You heard that?” Her eyes grew wide in fear as he roughly grabbed her under the elbow and forced her into the car that had been parked on the pavement. “Buchanan, you have to believe me, I wasn’t gloating!”

“She’s the daughter of law enforcement!” He slammed his palm on the steering wheel. “You’re lucky Steve only wants to talk to you tonight. If it were up to me, you would have been drowned and disposed of the moment you went to the police.”

“Buchanan…” she sighed as she gazed out of the window. “I was fearing for my life.”

“We wanted your brother, not you. You weren’t the threat at the time- or so Grant said.” He grimaced as he looked in her direction. ‘I warned him that you would blabber to anyone who would seemingly listen to your fuckin’ sobs. When he found out you went to Stark, he decided to speak with you personally.”

“He’s going to kill me, isn’t he?” She swallowed thickly.

“Not yet.” He answered as he parked into front of Grant’s house. “Let’s go.”

She quickly got out of the car and smoothed her dress down as Buchanan forced her to walk inside the house. She groaned lightly at the familiar scent of cigars and stale beer.

“Here.” He led her to the parlor and continued on his way throughout the house. She took a step forward and noticed Grant sitting in the arm chair by the window, cigar between his teeth.

“Punctuality, thank you.” he spoke softly as he took the cigar from his mouth and placed it in the ash tray on a table to his left before standing up. “Please, take a seat.” he smiled at her. She sat down on the couch as he sat in front of her on the coffee table.

“Why did you go to Anthony?” he asked.

“I thought he would bring me protection where the police failed to do so.” she blinked.

“I assumed you were the more intelligent twin, you know? I always had high hopes for you, little one. You proved me wrong the moment you asked fro help from Anthony. You know that, right?”

“I was terrified you would send your men after me, Grant.”

“You were foolish.” he deadpanned.

“Will I be punished?”

“In due time.”

“Sir?”

“James?” he called out as he turned around to face the hallway. A moment later, Buchanan appeared in the door frame “Take her home, will you? I’m sure the police brigade standing outside of her house will worry she’s been kidnapped or killed just like her brother.”

“Yes, sir.” Buchanan walked to Wanda and gripped her under the elbow before forcing her to her feet and escorting her to the car outside.

“He’s going to murder me.” she whimpered as he drove away from the house.

“You deserve it.” His jaw was clenched. “How stupid could you be, Maxi, really? Tony, the police? Do you realise how lucky you are that he didn’t downright kill you tonight?”

“James, I-”

“I don’t want to hear your bullshit, Wanda. You put everyone’s life at risk, including your little friend’s life. Y/N, was it?”

“Please don’t hurt her. She’s innocent in all of this, Barnes, I swear. She doesn’t know anything.”

“So help your life, Wanda, if you’re lying…” Bucky suddenly turned to face her and slapped her across the face, causing her to yelp in surprised pain. “You’ll get a lot more than that if Grant finds out anything else.”

With tears falling down her face, she nodded. A minute later, Buchanan dropped her off in front of her house before driving back to Grant’s property.


	5. Chapter 5

Wanda walked through Grant’s house, feeling anxious. She gently caressed her fingertips against the walls, subconsciously, almost as though she’d wanted to leave her presence in the home in case she’d ceased breathing in this very place.

“Hungry?” Buchanan asked as she entered the kitchen, handbag fiddled between her fingers He nodded over to the basket of fruit sitting in front of him. “Better take something before Grant comes along. He apologizes in advance for making you wait.”

“Thank you.” She frowned as she tenderly stepped towards the table where he sat, popping green grapes into his mouth as he plucked them from the stems.

“He’s sorry, you know?” he mirrored her expression. “He really did enjoy Pietro’s presence here.”

“He was innocent, Bucky.” She swallowed. “He knew better than to hide money and stashes away from Grant. He knew there were risks involved if he stole from Grant.”

“He wants to take you on a small tour of the city; Pietro’s favorite places to do business.” he informed her. “Something about going down memory lane with you.”

“Before he kills me?” She grumbled, taking a plum and bringing it to her mouth.

“He didn’t say.” he shrugged. “I don’t know what his intentions are, Maxi. I’m sorry. You’re a special circumstance, according to him. He wants you to live, yet he wants you to pay for your brother’s disloyalty.”

“Help me, Bucky,” she pleaded, meeting his eyes as he reached out and connected their hands together. “Please.”

“I can’t, Maxi, I’m sorry.” he licked his lips and tore his gaze away from her at the sound of someone entering the kitchen.

“You’re early.” Grant’s voice sounded and Wanda turned around before standing away from the chair, pulling her hand out of Buchanan’s.

“I thought it would do good if I made my appearance early on.” She replied as she walked over to Grant, allowing him to brush his lips against her cheek.

“You ready?” He asked as he fixed the cuff links on his jacket sleeve. After she nodded in confirmation, she followed Steve into the garage from the kitchen and sat in his car before putting her seat belt on.

The drive into the city was oddly comforting. Wanda couldn’t explain it much. But as Steve tapped along on the steering wheel, she found herself relaxed. “Here,” Steve pointed to a rundown building after several minutes. “Here is where I first sent your brother. His task had been a simple one; sell a few pounds to some drug mule named Alex Danvers.”

“Okay.” she nodded.

“Over there is where he nearly died the first time.” he pointed across the street to another abandoned building. “He got mugged, but was able to collect a majority of the lost bundles. I allowed him another chance at life after that. He was honest with me.”

“Grant,” she frowned as he pulled off into the street once more. “Why are you doing this? Bringing me down memory lane?”

“I want you to understand where he went wrong.” He replied, patience in his voice. “I want you to know why I ordered Stephen and several others to kill him.”

“He tried, Steve.” she pleaded. “He tried so hard to do as you asked.”

“Here is where he did most of his business for me.” He pointed, deciding to ignore her pleas. He knew they would do no good. Her brother was long gone by now. Nothing could be reversed at this point. “He collected thousands for me. I allowed him to keep enough for the pair of you to survive until my next assignment for him.”

“Grant, please, stop this.” She asked, tears falling freely down her reddened cheek bones.

“I want you to understand what went wrong.” He repeated.

“He lied to you, Steve. He lied and he paid the price for it. Stop this.”

He silently drive down the street, ignoring her soft demands. He wanted her to understand what fate had in store for her. He wanted her to understand the consequences of disobeying Steven Grant Rogers.

“Here is where I gathered a few of my men and ordered for the execution.” he pointed, sighing as he locked gazed with Wanda. “Hours later, they would bring me Pietro’s bloodied clothing. The morning after, his body.”

“Steve,” she sobbed uncontrollably.

“I want you to know, Wanda, that time will heal you. Time will bring you to your fate. If life desires me to execute you, then I shall. If life decided for you to live, then you shall.”

Minutes of panicked anxiety later, Steve had parked in his garage once more, allowing Wanda to roam the house freely. She ventured until she noticed Bucky shirtless with his ankles wading in the swimming pool of the backyard.

“Buchanan…” she whimpered. He turned around at the sound of her voice and stood away from the water, only to glide over to her and wrap his arms around her. “He’s plotting.”

“How do you know?” he mumbled with his lips settling in her hair. He inhaled her scent; strawberry with a hint of lemon.

“He didn’t say it, Buck, but I know he is.” She was shaking violently in his arms and he felt terrible. Licking his lips, he whispered sweet nothings in her hair until she calmed down. “Bucky, run away with me.”

Chuckling lightly, he shook his head as she gazed at him through tear filled eyes. “I can’t do that, Wanda, you know I can’t do such a thing. I would love to, but it’s not possible.”

“You don’t want to leave Steve’s side.” She blinked.

“I don’t want a bounty over my head.” He insinuated. “And if I leave with you…” Wanda knew what he meant. She knew if Buchanan ever attempted to risk his life and leave Steve’s side, he’d be hunted like a wild animal.

“We’ll figure this out, Bucky.” She frowned, intertwining their fingers together.

“I thought you hated me?” The corner of his mouth lifted the slightest curve.

“Stephen killed Pietro on Grant’s orders…” she mumbled. “All you had to do was speak your mind, James.”

“And say what?” he frowned. “That I was in love with the pair of you? Grant would have never accepted that as a reason to not kill him. Pietro was under suspicion for weeks before the order went through. I tried everything to stop him. But he was dead set on the order.”

“Even going as far as helping Strange with the murder?” She accused.

Guiltily, Buchanan closed his eyes and whistled low. “I had to do what had to be done to not raise suspicion, Wanda. I’m sorry about gloating in front of Y/N about it. I have a grand image to uphold, especially in front of strangers that don’t know my history.”

“You could have told her the truth, she wouldn’t have said a damn thing, Buck.” She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch before turning his head and kissing her palm.

“I’m scared for you, Wanda.” he mumbled, his lips tickling her palm as he spoke. “I’ll do what I can to keep Steve at bay from you.”

“What if it’s not enough?” she asked.

“I’d rather die than see the innocent pay for a crime they didn’t commit.”

“I love you.” She mumbled as she gently removed her hand from his cheek. “I’ll figure this out.”

He kissed her forehead before dipping his feet back into the pool.

————

Several days later, Wanda was standing in the kitchen with Steve in front of her as he fixed his tie around his neck. He silently regarded her dress, wishing she hadn’t picked something so enticing.

“You can relax, it’s only lunch.” He raised a brow. “I told you, if fate wills it, you will be dealt with.”


	6. Chapter 6

Stretching as you stood out of your bed, your heard your dad entering the house after his shift. You checked the time and frowned after noticing it was later than usual. You heard him in the kitchen for a few minutes, taking his jacket off, placing his things down. You heard the freezer open up and walked into the hallway to holler down that his dinner was in the fridge.

“I didn’t know you were still up, pumpkin.” he hollered out as you descended the stairs and walked down the hallway before standing in the door frame of the kitchen.

“I wasn’t watching the time.” You smiled as he walked over and kissed your forehead before returning to emptying the contents of his backpack. “I got some homework of my own to do for tomorrow morning.”

You chuckled. “Need a tutor, old man?”

“What I need is sleep.” He said as he covered his mouth as a yawn escaped. He continued pulling out files from his backpack before setting them all over the table.

“Here,” you retrieved the plate of dinner from the fridge before heating it up in the microwave then handing it to him. “Eat and then go to bed mister!”

He chuckled and started to dig in, making small talk with you about your classes. You voiced concern about the midterms, but he waved your worries away, saying you’d ace them with no issue. Soon enough, he’d cleared his plate and had stood up to wash his hands. He’d left the kitchen after bidding you a well-earned good sleep.

After a moment, you noticed he didn’t close any of the files he’d opened and curiously, you pulled the file closest to you and flipped it to a random piece of paper. You swallowed as you noticed a missing persons report with a photograph of a very familiar young man smiling up at the camera. The photograph had been taken when he was a small child- you recognized it as the campground where you spent your childhood summers up until you were in senior year of high school. Removing the photo from the paperclip that held it in place, you noticed another photo. Picking the second photograph up, you felt your blood run cold.

You knew exactly who was sprawled out under all the grit and blood to his face. But the lifeless body didn’t look real to you. That was Pietro, your heart knew this, but your mind refused to register that it really had been Wanda’s twin brother.

“Pietro…” you felt your hand tremble as your eyes scanned the photographs that were attached to the file. “So my dad really is looking into his death.” You looked up at the wall and took a deep breath. You looked back down at the photograph and strained your ear to see if you heard any movement upstairs.

Once you knew the house was still as ever, you took the photographs and walked down the hallway to your dad’s small study where a computer sat on a desk with a printer and a photocopier next to it. You quickly copied each photograph and ran to place the photos back where they belonged before running up to your bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time.

************

A few weeks later, you were leaving your final class of the day, texting your friends after arranging a small get-together at the college campus library later that evening. You noticed a few whispers among the students as they crossed your path. You paid no attention to them as you slipped your phone in your pocket and continued on your way to your car.

However, the whispers from the students crashed down upon you as you noticed the man standing nonchalantly in front of your car. Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves as you remembered the horrific photos of Pietro you had carried around with you in your backpack, you strut over to Tony.

“Hey,” he smiled. “Nebula asked me to come pick-”

“What are you playing at?” you shoved him against the hood of your car. “You can’t be serious right now! Showing your face around my goddamn campus!” your tone held anger, yet you spoke quietly as to not arouse attention.

Chuckling at the sudden roughness you displayed, a smirk fell on his lips. “Care to elaborate?”

Glaring daggers at the man, you pointed to your car before you sat behind the driver’s wheel. You pulled the photographs from your backpack and tossed them to Tony once he was seated next to you. “Care to elaborate?” You demanded, repeating his own words.

Tony took the photos from you with creased brows. “This is that Maximoff twin, isn’t it?” he asked. “Y/N, I told you before I had nothing to do with this murder.”

“Then who did it?” you blinked at him with a set jawline. “Tony, if you know anything, please, I’m begging you, tell me.”

He looked troubled for a moment as he looked around the campus; students roamed the sidewalk and parking lot. “Let’s get out of here, and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

“Thank you.” you sighed, starting your car. However, you stopped when Tony wrapped his fingers around your wrist.

“In my car?” he pointed behind you and you noticed he scored a spot a few spaces behind your car and glared at him. “Playing as a student now, are you?”

“Substitute.” He smirked as you followed him out of your car. You ignored the strange looks you received from the faculty and student body as you slipped into the passenger seat of his car. Easily, he started his car and rested one hand on the center console. After a moment of driving away from the parking lot, you caught him smirking.

“What?” you growled out. “Don’t think I’m done with your shit yet, Anthony.”

“Oh, formal names now?” He hooted. “Keep talking dirty, girl, daddy loves it.”

“Who killed Pietro, Stark?” you asked, ignoring his remark. “You have to know.”

“The Patriot ordered the kill.” He revealed to you. “I don’t know much else. His sister came to my club and begged for protection from me; I turned her down.”

“You told me you didn’t remember her.” you accused.

“I didn’t.” he said. “Not at first. Clint reminded me of whom she was. But business is business, sweetheart. I turned her down because she had nothing to offer me for my services.”

“Is Grant really as terrifying as he seems?” you asked. “I seen him one day when I bumped into Wanda.”

“Coming from me, personally?” he shook his head. “To someone like you, being familiar with the law? He’d murder you without batting an eye and anyone in his path to clear the road for him.”

“You won’t tell him about me. Will you?” you swallowed down the fear that rose in your body.

“No.” he shook his head. “Unfortunately, I’ve grown attracted to you. Clint says you’re bad for my image. But damn, would I do filthy things to you the moment you give me the permission.”

Finally, you gave in to his flirtations and laid a hand on his thigh before squeezing it softly. Arching a brow, he turned his gaze away from the road and scoffed at you. “You don’t want to play that game with me, sweetheart; trust me.”

You scoffed in mockery, agreeing with him as you removed your hand from his knee. “Take me back to my car? You said Neb wanted to see me.”

He nodded and silently turned the car around, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel until he arrived in the parking lot once again. He stood out of the car and escorted you to your own car. As you sat behind your wheel, he handed you a piece of paper.

“What’s this?” you asked, unfolding it.

“My number.” he answered. “I would appreciate it if kept me up to date with your dad’s investigation, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Why would I do that?” you asked.

“Entertain me.” he blinked.

You looked at him for a long moment without saying a word.

“Look,” he sighed, leaning one hand on the roof of your car. “If you hear anything, let me know. And if The Patriot or his henchmen get close to hurting your friend, I’ll give you a call.”

“Okay.” you agreed and he tapped the roof of your car before departing ways.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you have anything to report?” Tony asked, looking over at Clint as he stayed by the door. “How’s Maximoff?”

“She’s well.” Clint reported. “Keeping to herself most days. Occasionally Buchanan accompanies her to the food mart or other public appearances. But nothing of importance, really. It seems Grant is taking his time in deciding what has to be done with her.”

Tony nodded at the words. “You’re positive?”

“Last I checked, she was flanking Barnes’s side as they skipped down Dreary Lane last week to catch the muffin man.”

“The sarcasm wasn’t asked for, Francis.” Tony threatened lightly.

Clint chuckled, though he received the unspoken threat. “My apologies, sir. Seems to me that Y/N is starting to nab at your side like a thorn. Do I need to arrange for a disposal soon?”

Thinking for a long, severed minute, he shook his head. “No, she’s harmless, despite the law behind her. I’m uncertain of how much she’s informed of. I’m incapable of knowing how much of the investigation her father has done.”

“You’re innocent.” Clint blinked, flicking ashes from his cigar into the glass tray on Tony’s desk. “There’s nothing to worry yourself over, boss. The law has nothing on you in regards to Maxi or her brother.”

“I’m not fearing for myself, Francis.” Tony sighed, feeling the weight of his actions pulling his shoulder down in a slump. “Not by getting caught, anyhow.”

“What’s there to fear, Anthony?” Clint blinked. “Steve isn’t coming after you; he’s had plenty of time to start a war by now. I doubt Wanda is worthy enough to start a war zone over.”

“Y/N thinks otherwise.” Tony smacked his lips together as he rubbed at a kink in his shoulder. Immediately, Clint raised from his chair and walked behind Tony before massaging at the spot tenderly. “She thinks Wanda needs my protection and that I shouldn’t have dismissed her claims so easily.”

“You did what you would have done to anyone else, boss.” Clint mumbled in Tony’s ear as he continued to massage the kink. “She couldn’t pay for your services, so you denied her; end of the discussion. Right?”

Tony hummed in appreciation as Clint worked his hands through the stress in his shoulders. “She fears for Wanda’s life; they were once friends.”

“Boss,” Clint sighed, dropping his hands away from Tony’s body. “Let it go, what’s done is done.”

Tony nodded and pointed to the bottle of gin resting on the counter by the door. “Pour a glass for yourself as well?”

**********

“You did  _what_?” Nebula snatched the photo from your hand and stared down at the photo of Pietro before snarling and tossing the piece back on the table. “Are you out of your goddamn mind? Y/N, if that gets out that you have copies of that crime scene, not only will your father get in trouble, Steve will find out and- Jesus, you’re dumb.”

“I had to do something, Neb.” you pouted as you placed the photographs back in your backpack; it’s become a habit carrying the photos around with you lately. “He didn’t seem like he knew the extent of harassment that Pietro went through.”

“Does his sister know you have those photos?”

Instantly, you shook your head. “I haven’t seen her around in weeks.”

“And that doesn’t concern you?” she asked. “Jesus, Y/N. What’s gotten into you?”

“Exams.” you grimaced. “They’re next month and I’m studying my ass off; I’m pretty sure I disintegrated a few brain cells with the amount of caffeine I have in my system at any given point of the day.”

“Find her and talk to her.”

“If she’s still alive…” you mumbled to yourself as you pulled your phone from your pocket. You eyed your screen for a moment, deciding to ignore the text messages until you left Nebula’s presence. “The man, Steve, he seemed like he meant business.”

“Well, her face hasn’t appeared on the television recently, so I think it’s safe to assume she’s still kicking and breathing.”

“Has Tony been around lately?” you asked despite the nagging in your mind. You hated that you even wanted to know.

She nodded. “Yeah, he explained a lot to me about his life and Clint’s. It’s scary, Y/N. I always assumed they were working for some big CEO or something. But the mafia?” She looked distraught. “I never imagined that possibility.”

“I’m still wrapping my head around it all myself.” you replied. “But I like Tony, he’s been honest with me with everything as far as I know.”

“Not at first.” She blinked.

“He had his reasons for lying to me.” you swallowed, blinking rapidly. “Even after he found out I was a part of the law enforcement, still, he seems to like me.”

“Don’t fall for it too easily, kid.” Nebula smiled tightly. “The mafia you see in movies is nothing compared to real life.”

“I know.” you nodded before whipping your phone out and replying back to Tony, finally, after several long minutes.

“He denied help for Maxi and she’s probably paying with her life as we speak.” Nebula pointed out before she slid out of the chair and motioning to the counter, signaling the end of her break. You nodded and gathered your things, preparing to meet Tony around the corner. You didn’t want to cause any more trouble with Nebula.

Pinching the bridge of your nose as you walked down the street, you failed to see the oncoming car crash. You hardly had time to react as a loud blast sounded, causing you to yelp in fright. You looked around and noticed that the car crash was minor before continuing on your way to the corner where you recognized Tony and Clint leaning against his car.

“Clint.” you greeted with a warm smile. However the sandy haired man wasn’t paying you no mind. He was grimacing at the crash in the middle of the road with dagger in his vision.

“Handle it if you wish, Francis.” Tony sighed heavily as you sidled into Tony’s warmth as he pulled you in for a quick hug. “You’ve been aching for a shouting match anyhow.”

Clint silently opened the passenger door for you before walking over to the car crash victims and begun shouting in what sounded like Italian to you.

“I didn’t know he was bilingual.” you asked.

“He knows French, Italian, and American Sign Language.” Tony replied as he sat behind the wheel and pulled off away from the scene. “How’s Nebula?”

“Fine.” you mumbled as you fingered your phone nervously.

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s worried about Wanda.” you spoke lowly.

Tony hummed in response as he drove around a corner and pressed down on the pedal a little harder.

“She won’t tell anyone, Tony.”

“I know.” he clicked his tongue.

“Why are you so stiff?”

“Stressed out.”

“About Wanda and Steve?”

“Bucky, actually.”

“What about him?”

“I’ve been keeping tabs on Wanda.” He revealed.

“Heeding advice from those below you now, huh?” you smirked proudly, earning a groan and a roll of eyes in response.

“I’m trying to fix my mistakes.” Tony mumbled, tightening his grip on the wheel. You noticed he was driving thirty over the speed limit and begun to panic.

“Tony, calm down!” you ordered. “Anthony!”

Letting out a shout of annoyance, he slammed on the brakes and glared at you. “You’re a real piece, Y/N. You know that? Real, fucking piece of work on my nerves.”

“Tony, you were going over the speed-” you silenced as he pulled the handgun from behind his shirt tail and placed it on the dashboard.

“I’ve had enough talk about Maximoff, okay?” He grit his teeth. “If I wanted her dead, I wouldn’t have placed Clint to look over her. She’s  _fine_. If she wasn’t, I would tell you. Got it?” You nodded silently before he turned back to the road and continued driving. “I may be able to convince that goddamn Barnes boy to allow me the dignity of protecting her.”

“You can’t.” you shook your head. “She’s with James and Steve right now.”

“You underestimate me, doll face.” He smirked before pulling out his cell phone and handing it over to you. “J.A.R.V.I.S. call Pepper Potts for me, will you?” A moment later a dial tone was heard before a woman answered the other line.

“Yes, Mister Stark?”

“Do you have any plans tonight, Pepper?”

“No, sir.”

Pointedly, Tony glanced at you before grinning. “Get dressed in your finest outfit and head on over to Grant’s, will you?”

“Anything needed, sir?”

“Watch over Maximoff, will you? If you can, bring her to the house for some girls night in. Understood?”

“Yes, of course, Tony.”

The line went dead a moment later. Tony pointedly glared at you. “People would cut off a hand for me if I so much as asked them, Y/N. I’m a little less chaotic than Grant, but I’m just as dangerous. Remember that.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re stressed over this.” you asked your dad as you turn in the seat and lean back against the car door before popping a piece of pizza into your mouth. “Aren’t you?”

“Another body was found in the same place of Pietro Maximoff.” He sighed as he looked over at you. “I’m worried about this, kid. I’m beginning to think it’s too much for me to handle.”

“Get your squad to help,” you frowned.

“I’m beginning to think I need to find this ‘Patriot and Iron Man’ and question them myself.”

You scoffed as Tony’s face formed in your mind.  _Oh, if only your father knew anything about the company you keep around you currently._ “Do you think that’s wise of you to do?”

“What other choices do I have, Y/N?” he asked, exasperation spread all across his features. As you stared at him, you could see every elder line that dotted his face and you felt terrible for the constant stress he was under with this investigation. _If only you hadn’t pressed so desperately._

“Drop the case.”

He eyed you with a high brow. “Not happening any time soon; there’s too much time invested as it is. And it’s frustrating; as soon as I think I found a lead-”

He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Curiously he looked at the ID and made a face before he answered it. “Officer Y/L/N.” He listened for a few moments before ending the call and studying your face. “I have to go back to the station. Do you want to swing by Nebula’s workplace until I’m free again?”

You nodded and decided to text Tony to pick you up out front of the cafe. He responded with a smile emoji almost instantly. Once your dad had dropped you off in front of the shop, you looked inside for Nebula before shrugging and walking to the corner where Tony’s car was parked.

“Hey there,” he smiled and held out a flower for you. Hiking a questioning brow, you took it and smelt it. “I wanted to apologize for the anger before.”

“I’m getting used to it.” you replied.

“So, why the random invitation for a meet up, hmm?” He asked. “Pops find anything about Peter?”

“Pietro,” you corrected him quietly. “Actually, he wants to bring you and Grant in for questioning.”

“Does he?”

You nodded.

“I have no information to give him, Y/N.” he frowned as you leaned into him. “You know that I’m just as clueless about the situation.”

“You told me Clint was watching over her and you sent Pepper over to him.”

“And I have nothing to report.” he insisted. You scrutinized the man for a long moment, trying to decide if he were lying or telling you the honest truth.

“So what do you know?” you blinked, searching his eyes.

“Nothing except for what you’ve told me; Buchanan has been tailing her around the city whenever she’s out in public. As for Grant, I have nothing to report.”

“What about Pepper?”

“Still plotting for a way to get into Steve’s arms and into his brain to nitpick.”

“How hard could it be?”

“Have you seen the man and the company he keeps?” He asked. “The man is constantly swarmed by his thugs.”

“And you’re not?” you sassed.

“I usually have Clint around, and that’s all I need. Grant has a posse he enjoys for presentation purposes; he thinks himself as king and dresses and lives accordingly. He’s never seen without some steroid menace flanking his tail bone.”

“Maybe he’s just aware of the dangers of being alone in these streets.”

“Nobody dares attack him unless they are suicidal.” Tony grimaces as he scopes out the area. “Is Nebula in the shop?”

You shook your head, frowning at the sudden change in topic.

“Hungry?” he offered, turning around and unlocking the passenger door for you before nudging you inside and closing the door. He didn’t wait for an answer as he rounded the car and sat behind the wheel before driving.

“Tony-”

“Doughnuts were coming.” he answered your interrupted question.

“That could have been my dad, you asshole!”

“He’ll give you a call if he’s looking for you.” Tony scowled as he drove further away from the safety of the shop. “Are you hungry or not?”

“No.” you answered, blinking at him as he kept a close eye on the reviewer mirror. You glanced at your phone, expecting a phone call from your father that never came.

Tony opened his mouth to respond, turning his head away from the road before his car slammed hard into the rear bumper of the car in front of him. You felt your body jerk forward violently before he threw his arm out in front of your body to halt you from flying out of the windshield. He swore loudly before jumping from the car and storming over to the driver in front of him.

The man stalked out of his own car before flipping Tony off. You watched in frozen horror as Tony grabbed the man by the back of the head and slammed his face into the roof of the car and pulling out a gun and pressing it hard into the back of the man’s skull. You heard him shouting out in Italian, words you couldn’t understand.

Your body began to panic, shaking as you noticed the mirth displayed on Tony’s normally calm features. You never expected to see this side of him. At least not too soon. You jumped as you watched Tony slam the guy’s head into the roof once more before he released the poor gentleman and wiped at his mouth. Grimacing at the blood flakes on his shirt, he walked back to the car, pulling out his cell phone. When he sat behind the wheel once again, he was speaking to emergency services. “Locust and Pine Ave.” He blinked before disconnecting the call and throwing his phone in the cup holder.

A split second later, he seemed to remember your presence next to him and the rage on his face softened immensely. “Y/N…” he reached out to grab your hand before you flinched away, staring ahead of you at the bloody man in front of you. He followed your gaze before he started his car once more and quickly drove away from the scene.

“Y/N-”

“Don’t, Tony.” you swallowed down the vomit that had risen from your throat in your panicked state. “Just don’t.” Staring at your fragile form, Tony nodded to himself, recognizing that you were still processing the event in your own mind.

“You could have killed him.” you mumbled as Tony parked next to an abandoned alleyway. “Tony, you could have killed him.”

“I would have if you weren’t in the car.” he admitted, causing you to choke a sob. “Y/N, I’m not apologizing for it. It happened. It was bound for you to see it eventually. Surely, you know that this life isn’t rainbows and kittens all day long.”

“Tony, shut up.” you blinked rapidly as your heart rate finally seemed to return to normal. “Take me back to Nebula’s, Tony, now.”

“You’re father’s a cop, Y/N.” he said in a level tone. “How the hell are you shaken up so terribly?”

“Tony.” you whispered in an angry tone. “Nebula’s.”

He grit his teeth as he started driving the car once more. As you took the chance and glanced at him, you noticed how rigid he sat, his fingers were white around the wheel and his jawline was tense. You wanted to ask him why he had attacked the man in the first place but couldn’t find your voice until he had pulled up to nebula’s workplace.

“Tony, yes, my father works as an officer. But murder? That’s not my life. He doesn’t bring home dead bodies. He doesn’t show me every case he’s working on. He doesn’t talk about the gore. Murder and guns, that’s your life, and my dad’s. I’m just a college student trying to better my future.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but you continued on.

“My dad keeps the violence away. I sit on the sidelines as much as I possibly can. He’s not sheltering me from the violence. But it’s not something he wants me aware of. This city is full of crime and death. I love what he does and it’s so fucking hard to be attracted to you as much as I am because you’re on the opposite sides of the law and it kills me.”

You groaned at the smirk that slid across his face. 

“So, you finally admit your affections for me, huh? Took you long enough, you know.”

“Really?” you deadpanned. “That’s what you focus on?”

“Oh no,” he chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “I heard everything else. But to finally hear that my affections towards you are returned, it makes me an incredibly happy man.”

“You’re unbelievable.” you rolled your eyes and made to get out of the car until you heard him following your actions. “I’m alright, Tony.”

He shook his head as he approached you and rounded the car before trapping you against the car door. You could see the flecks of blood in his scruffy beard as your eyes flicked between his lips and his eyes. His face held soft giddiness, almost reflecting that of a child whom had been granted a small fortune of sweet candy.

“Tony…” you mumbled as he softly leaned into you, brushing his lips against your own.

You tasted iron and sweat as you moved your lips in tone with his own before his hands dropped from their grip on the car behind you and placed themselves on your hips. It had felt like an eternity had gone by before he had finally released you, despite the kiss only lasting a few moments of time. You had found yourself chasing after his lips before you looked at him and coughed, standing upright at his proud smirk.

You had begun to lean into him once more until your phone had rung out, startling you and causing Tony to take a step backward, giving you some semblance of privacy. Looking at your phone once you had pulled it out of your pocket, you felt your eyes go wide before you turned around and noticed your dad’s patrol car parked across the street. 

“Shit.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Y/N,” you heard your dad’s voice call you as he stepped out of the cruiser and crossed the street over to you. Tony took a firm step towards you, almost blocking you from view of your father.

“Tony, it’s okay,” you mumbled as you gently pushed him to the side and stepped towards your father. “Hi, dad.”

However, your dad wasn’t looking at you. He was squinting at Tony for a long moment before his eyes grew wide in recognition. “Anthony  _Fucking_  Stark.”

“At your service, Donut Man.” Tony responded coolly. “Can I help you? You kind of interrupted something that I was in the middle of.”

“Actually,” your dad pulled handcuffs from his belt and twirled them on his fingers for a minute before he side eyed you. “You can. You’re under arrest.”

“For what, exactly?” Tony scoffed, hardly resisting as your father grabbed the man by the wrist and turned him around, pressing Tony’s chest to the hood of his car as you watched in horror, frozen on the spot unable to speak.

“Dad, what the hell are you doing?” you blinked several times as Tony glanced at you once the handcuffs were secure. “Dad!”

“He was caught on traffic cams fleeing the scene of a hit and run, and reckless driving.” Your dad explained. “Not only that, but the man assaulted someone.”

“Dad, come on,” you pleaded with him. “It wasn’t that serious and he hardly touched the guy.”

Ignoring your pleas, your dad started reciting the Miranda rights as he guided Tony to the police cruiser. For the life of you, you couldn’t understand why Tony wasn’t fighting your dad. You assumed it was because he was accustomed to being on the wrong side of the law so many times before he had met you.

“I’ll see you tonight at home.” Your dad finally turned to you once Tony was in the car. “We have some stuff to discuss and I need answers.”

“Dad…” you frowned at him as you glanced at Tony’s smug expression as he looked at you from the back of the car.

“Tonight when I get home.” He repeated firmly before he sat in the front of the car and quickly drove away.

Not knowing what else to do, you walked inside Nebula’s shop and sat at your usual table before taking a moment to collect yourself.

******

Later that night, you were waiting in the kitchen for your dad to come home. In front of you was a plate of hardly touched food. Your mind had been going in circles over the last few hours and you didn’t know what to do with yourself. Thoughts of Tony’s smug face and your dad’s disappointment clouded your mind and you felt terrible.

You nearly jumped out of your own skin when you heard the front door being pushed open and the echoing sounds of your dad’s boots stomping through the hallway before he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Dad…” you stood up from your chair and made to walk over to him before he put a single hand up and shook his head before he entered the kitchen and started removing his jacket and belongings. “Dad, I’m sorry.”

“How long have you been seeing that man behind my back, Y/N?” He asked as he gripped the back of the chair in front of him. “God, help me if you lie to me right now.” You opened your mouth to speak but he cut you off. “I can’t begin to tell you how disappointed I am with you right now. Do you know who that man is? What he does for a living?”

“I didn’t know who he was at first, dad.” you admitted softly as you dropped your head to stare at the ground. “I know he’s a dangerous man. But I like him, a lot more than I originally thought. He’s a sweetheart to me. But we’re only friends.”

“I seen him in Nebula’s shop plenty of times.” He clenched his jaw for a moment. “Nebula’s good friends with him, too. Does she know anything about him?”

“About as much as I do.”

“He’s a criminal, Y/N. He could have hurt you in that car accident. I had to plead with my supervisor to drop the charges because you were involved. If I hadn’t… do you know how hard it would be on me if I had to arrest my own kid?”

“He won’t hurt me, dad.” you protested. “He won’t-”

“What if you had gotten hurt today?” he asked.

“But I didn’t.” You argued back before standing up. “I’m exhausted and I’m done with this conversation.”

“He’s not getting out unless someone posts bail for him, Y/N.” Your dad hollered out to you as you left the kitchen and walked through the hallway and up the stairs to your bedroom.

*******

“Placing a bail for Anthony Stark.” Clint struts up to the window where a grumpy looking woman sits behind a glass window. He slides over the envelope and shoves his hands back into the jacket he wears over his shoulders.

The woman rolls her eyes before placing the money in a machine next to her desk and hands the keys to another officer. Clint smirks like a proud father retrieving praise from his wife for cleaning the house unasked before he follows the officer to another room where Tony sits behind bars.

“Francis, you sly dog.” Tony greets the man as the officer unlocks the door to allow Tony to exit the cell.

“You asked for bail, and I deliver what I’m asked.” Clint flashes a grin at the officer as Tony walked next to him before retrieving his confiscated items. “I can’t help rule a city when my boss is behind bars, Anthony.”

Tony wraps an arm around Clint’s neck as he finished replacing the watch back on his wrist and struts out of the building with a gloating grin on his face. As Clint points out the car in the parking lot, he turned to Tony. “How’s Y/N doing?”

“Her father is pissed, that’s all I know, really.” Tony nearly growled out loud as he approached the car.

“What do you say about swinging by her house and paying her a visit?” Clint offered with a mischievous grin spreading on his cheeks. “I’m sure she would be excited to hear that you’re not going to rot behind bars.”

Tony was already pulling out his phone as Clint sat behind the wheel of the car and turned the ignition on before pulling away from the police department. “Way ahead of you, Francis.”

 _Hey._  

You glanced at your phone as you laid in your bed, still feeling angry with your father. However, the anger you had felt had melted away as you glanced at your phone and noticed Tony had texted you.

_I thought you were under restrictions in prison?_

_Clint bailed me out. What do you say we meet up tonight, hmm? Clint is driving to your residence as we speak, actually._

_How the hell– you know what, I’m not surprised you know where I live. Nothing about you surprises me anymore._

_So…?_

_I’m getting dressed right now._

Tony smirked as he glanced up at Clint. “She’s all mine, Clint.”

“Be careful, Tone.” he warned as he turned down to your street. A moment later, you appeared on the sidewalk after carefully sneaking out of your house. Grinning widely, you had to refrain yourself from sprinting to the car as Tony stood out of the car to meet you.

“Tony, you’re okay!” your voice became muffled as you ran into his open arms. “The way my dad was talking, it sounded like-”

“Money can get you whatever you want in life, Y/N.” He grinned at you as you looked at him.

“I thought-”

He scoffed and opened the passenger rear door for you before he settled in next to you. Moments were spent in comfortable silence as Tony wrapped his arm around you and brought you closer to his body. You couldn’t explain the elation you had felt as you sat in such a proximity to him. He was humming along to the tunes on the radio as Clint drove around aimlessly, with no real destination in mind.

“Hey, Francis,” Tony mumbled loud enough for Clint to slightly turn his head to the side to indicate that he was listening to the man. “Drive to the harbor, will you?”

“You got it boss,” in Clint’s reflection, you could see a devilish smirk spreading across his face and you felt your stomach drop in fear.

“Tony, where are you taking me?” you asked as Tony begun kissing along your neck.

“A quiet place for us to be together, Y/N.” he mumbled, kissing your neck and shoulders between each word.

“Why do I feel like I’m being driven to my death?” you blinked, causing Clint to chuckle from the driver’s seat.

“Y/N, trust me, where I’m taking you is no where that I would be dumping a body.”

“Tone-” you grabbed the back of his head and tugged at his hair, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from the man’s lips as he looked at you. “Where are you taking me?” As he gazed at you, you could see his lust-blown pupils.

“The harbor.” he moaned as you tugged on his hair again. “It’s a quiet place that Clint and myself like to go when we have female company.”

“You’re not planning to kill me, are you?” you asked, smirking the slightest bit as he bit his lip.

“Of course not, Y/N,” Tony leaned into you and pressed his lips hungrily against your own. You moaned into the kiss as you released his hair. You nearly yelped in surprise as Tony expertly pulled you into a laying position on the backseat before he started attacking your throat with nibbles and kisses in between.

Before the man had kissed any further down your body, you met his eyes as you lay on your back on the seat. He crawled up your body and placed his hands on either side of your head before letting out a breath of uncertainty. “You need to tell me if you want this, Y/N. If you don’t, say so. I can’t risk losing you because I want you.”

Chuckling before you noticed the seriousness on his face, you examined his face. He was an incredibly attractive man. You knew the man was a dangerous person. But still, you felt an attraction to him more than you had ever realized. You risked getting arrested and killed in the matter of an hour. You disobeyed your own father and snuck out of the house to meet up with the man. Clearly, you had it bad for the mafia man himself.

You had a wonderful time whenever you were around the man. He made you feel like life was worth living. He made you forget about the stress of college and exams. He made you feel emotions that you had long forgotten about in your previous relationships. Yes, the man terrified you in ways you had never thought possible. You knew he held a monster inside of his being that was waiting to be released. But maybe that was what attracted you to him.

You knew after the hit and run from earlier that day that you could possibly be arrested for being an accomplice. But Tony, sweet, caring Tony, he had saved you from getting hurt. He had cared enough to drive you back to safety. He spoke the truth to you and you had recalled back to lying to your father as Tony was being forced in the car. You remembered being frightened for Tony, not frightened of him.

His question repeated in your mind and you found yourself nodding slowly, surely, certainly. “Yes,Tony.” A heartbeat. “I want this, I want you.”


	10. Chapter 10

So there you were now, Tony’s lips inches from yours as he lay across you in the back seat of his car. You both had just let everything go. No more denying, no more lies. Everything out in the open.

Your fingers knotted in Tony’s hair as you pulled him down into a needy kiss, feeling your bodies slide slightly on the leather as Clint turned a corner. Your head bounced off the door and tony chuckled as he sat up, pulling you into his lap instead.

“I’ve got you, baby girl.” He purred, hands on your hips as his thumbs stroked the skin just under the hem of your shirt. “I’m not gonna let you go. I’ve got you.” Lips brushed against your jaw, making you let out a small groan and roll your hips slightly.

You heard him catch his breath when you did that, feeling him grow hard under you. Your core rubbed right against the bulge and you couldn’t help but roll yourself against him again to egg him on and also to give yourself some of the friction your body was now demanding. Tony was trying to behave for you, but for once you didn’t want him to be good. You wanted to misbehave.

“Y/N…” Tony’s voice was husky as he swallowed a moan, trying to hold you still.

“Tony.” She replied, nose brushing against his. You rolled again, a bit harder this time since you were fighting against the hold he had on your hips. You just knew that you were probably soaked from this alone, the tension adding to your need. “I want you.” He did too but he still hesitated. You whimpered a bit, letting yourself keen a bit with your next words. “I need you deep inside me.”

Tony moved quickly then, lifting you up and hooking his fingers into the fabric of your legging to pull them down. You braced a hand against the headrest, helping to remove yourself from at least one of the legs. As you did that, tony fumbled with his belt and unzipped his trousers to pull himself free.

You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it was still different and also exactly what you wanted. He wasn’t exactly long but he wasn’t small either and god, he was thick. Perfect for stretching you open. Your core throbbed with want and you moved to straddle him again now that you were both revealed for the other to see. Tony slid his hands up under your shirt, fingers slipping under your bra to cup your breasts himself.

As his hands roamed and played, so did yours. The one not keeping you steady as Clint drove, sliding down Tony’s chest. You unbuttoned his shirt for your own show until your fingers moved down to graze his cock. He twitched, making you smile as you wrapped your fingers around him, spreading his pre-cum over him as you started to stroke him slowly. Tony moaned, hands squeezing you gently until he leaned up to catch one of your nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. The hand his mouth had replaced grabbed your thigh, gripping it for a moment before blindly feeling his way up to your folds. You felt his fingers slide along your core, coating his fingers in your slick before his thumb found your clit.

You moaned, giving him a squeeze as the first of his fingers slipped inside you, pumping a few times before he added a second digit. His thumb circled your clit, working you up as his fingers worked their way deeper inside you with each thrust, your hips rolling needily to meet them.

He nipped at your breast, making you cry out before he switched sides, growing rougher as his fingers moved faster for a few strokes before pulling them out and making you keen in protest.

“Tony~!” You were silenced by those fingers in your mouth and Tony removing your hand from him. You groaned but started sucking on his fingers, tasting yourself as he growled and guided your hips closer to him now.

“You’re soaked.” He mumbled against your chest before biting you again. “All for me. Daddy’s good little girl wants to be bad with me.” You nodded, still sucking on his fingers, unable to answer with more than a moan, begging him to keep going. “Fuck Y/N… I’m gonna make you mine.”

You felt the head of his cock press against your opening and you didn’t wait for him, too far gone and too wanting to be slow or gentle. You rocked your hips once you felt him, sinking yourself down onto him. You heard him swear as he threw his head back and you also cried out as he stretched you, reaching deep and filling you in just the way you wanted.

Tony rested his head against yours, trying to catch his breath as his hands now gripped your ass. “Fuck…”

“Be bad…” You breathed, begging him now. “I don’t want to be good. I need bad.” The car made another turn, forcing you two to the side slightly and shifting tony inside you, making you moan. “Tony…”

The whine in your voice pushed Tony to start thrusting up into you, not even working his way into a quick pace. That’s just what he started on. Hard and fast and wanting nothing more than to hear his name on your lips like that again.

You were only faintly aware of the hum of the car engine as it drove, the music playing that Clint was trying to drown you two out. You were more aware of the moans both leaving you and the sound of skin hitting skin as a needy pace. Both so close to your release by now.

Legs shaking, you could feel it coming, feel it threatening to spill over. Suddenly you were empty, tony pulling out and coming on his stomach almost instantly. Before you could protest, he laid you down on the seat again, turning and putting your legs over his shoulders as his mouth found you. You cried out as he continued on his unforgiving pace, tongue sliding along your folds and flicking your swollen clit. The hair from his goatee only added to the stimulation and an open mouthed moan from him sent just the right vibrations through you to make you let go.

Your legs clamped down around his head as your back arched, screaming his name as he kept toying at you with his tongue, surprising you with a second orgasm following just as your first high was starting to fade. Once you rode both of them out, you were shaking, looking down at Tony as he smirked up at you, cheek resting against your thigh.

“That’s my girl.”


	11. Chapter 11

Wanda curls into Bucky’s warmth as she begins to shake tremendously. She’s had yet another nightmare and had found herself crawling into Bucky’s bed for comfort. She found that she sleeps better when she has someone next to her. But she never stays throughout the morning. Before Bucky stirs awake, she returns to her own bedroom in Steve’s mansion and pretends that she’s been there the entire night.

Bucky knows all too well about her nightly visitations to his room. He never speaks a word of it. He allows her the dignity to believe that he doesn’t hear her creeping into his room and cuddling up against his back during the night. He won’t tell her, but he enjoys the comfort she brings him.

“Good morning, Maxi.” Bucky greets joyfully as he glances up from the book that’s sprawled across the kitchen counter as he eats a bowl of cereal.

“Good morning, James.” She replies back to him.

It’s a routine they’ve secretly agreed with one another. They bring each other comfort at night and act as though nothing happened by the morning. They continue on about their day, running errands, tending to the house chores. Steve is hardly around. Bucky claims he has no idea what Steve is up to. But how the hell could Bucky confess that Steve has been planning on Wanda’s murder? How could Buchanan admit to her that Steve wants him to kill the poor girl? How can Bucky tell her that Steve has punished him for speaking out against him? He could still feel the welts on his back from the punishment Grant had given him last week.

_“You’re a disgrace, James!” Steve wailed yet another whack to Buchanan’s bare chest. “You’ll pay for her life soon enough!”_

Buchanan knows that his life is hanging by a thread. He knows that he must chose between his own life or killing the beautiful ginger woman whom he shares a silent bond with. He knows that shall Wanda chose to run away, that he would drop everything and chase her into the sunset. He knows he’s in too deep with her. He knows he’d rather slit his own fucking throat rather than betray her.

At first, that’s all Bucky had aimed for; get under her skin, frighten her enough to obey Grant. He wanted to scare her enough that she would willingly chose to serve Grant.  _But this?_  Receiving the order to blow a hole into her skull? Now that they’ve shared some sort of silent bonding experience that no one else was aware of? He couldn’t bare to harm a single hair strand on the poor broad.

Wanda feels comfort sitting in Buchanan’s presence. She can’t explain why. After all, the man would probably throw her to a pack of hungry coyotes if he was given the order from Grant. She cared deeply for Buchanan, but she couldn’t explain her reasoning. She couldn’t explain why she stuck around in Grant’s house, knowing that her days were numbered. Steve was hardly around the place; so what was keeping her around? She could slip out during the night and no one would notice until the morning. And by that time, she would have been halfway across the country.

She assumed Bucky would rat her out, though. He had her wrapped around his goddamn pinky finger. He ordered her to jump, she would be foolish enough to ask him ‘how high?’ she couldn’t understand the obedience she held for him. He worked for the man who killed her brother. Hell, the man himself participated in Pietro’s murder.

So why had she devoted her life to a man who would kill her without a moment of disregard? Why had she unveiled her soul to him, knowing that she had given him the power to strip her of her own breath? How could she blindly trust a man who had gleefully boasted about killing her own family? How could she love and care for a man who had done nothing to protect her from the man of the hour?

As she silently watched him eating his breakfast from the bowl in front of him, she couldn’t find an answer; she doubted that she would ever find an answer to her silent prayers. God wasn’t real, not to her. He wouldn’t claim to love her, only to place her in a world of Hellfire. Right?

“You’re staring, Max.” his voice prods her from her thoughts and she shakes her head slightly, blinking wildly as a blush crept up behind her ears. Buchanan won’t tell her, but he loves the shade on her. He loves it when she squirms uncomfortably under his gaze. He loves it when he watches her out of the corner of his eyes and sees that she’s watching him and trying to be discreet about it. He could bask in her beauty for the rest of his days and he would die a happy man.

“What?” she shook her head and returned back to looking down at her hands. “No, I wasn’t.”

“Max.” She looks up at him once again and he beckons over to her. Timidly, she moves over to stand between his legs. She’s captivated by his piercing blue eyes, feels as though she could swim in them if only he would grant her permission and her stomach churns at the very thought of voicing out her wishes to the same man whom killed her twin brother. She knows she repeats the thought in her mind too many times during the day. But she prays that one day, she will hate the man instead of devoting so much thought to him. Buchanan gently tucks a finger under her chin and prods her to look at him; she does. “What’s going on in that pretty little noggin of yours?”

“I’m living on numbered days and I can’t tell if tonight will be my last day or if I will live to see next week, James.” she confesses in a timid tone. She doesn’t want to speak of her fears. But she does because she feels the need to speak to someone, anyone, at this point.

“You’ll survive all of this, Wanda.” he reassures her, lacing his fingers through hers before lifting her hand to his own and gently swiping his lips across her knuckles. Still, her stomach is knotted. “I swear it, you will.”

“How can you be so sure of that when you’re living under the same roof as the man that ordered you to kill my brother?” She doesn’t sound accusatory, but he flinches anyway. “James, how can you look at me and claim you love me after everything? The gloating, the boasting, the lies you spoke. You don’t love me. You worship Grant, and he is someone I will never compare to. You claim to love me, yet you refuse to look at me, you refuse to defy your master.”

“I am no slave, Y/N.” his tone turns cold at the accusations she’s throwing at him. “I worship no one but my own self. I serve no one except God.”

“You didn’t fight for Pietro.” she accused, wrenching her hand away from his grasp. “How can I expect you to fight for me?”

“I am.” he promised.

“Prove that you’re here for me, James.” she begged. “Because I’m too exhausted to keep questioning your motives or your loyalty.”

Gently he wound his hand around the back of her skull before he pulled her closer to him. He swept his lips against her own for a moment, testing the waters before he felt her relax against him. She placed her hands on his thighs before he pulled her tighter to his body and molding his lips to fit her own as they moved together in matching rhythm. She tasted of cinnamon and caramel, he tasted of milk and cigarettes, yet she found herself getting lost in sync with his actions.


	12. Chapter 12

Grant hums along to the radio, his finger tapping absently on the steering wheel as he glances to his side at the woman who occupies the passenger seat of his car. He knows she’s beautiful, yet, her name escapes his mind. Her brown hair dangles down her shoulders, covering her breasts in the revealing dress she’s wearing. He knows he’s going to have fun with her tonight.  _It’s a shame_ , he thinks to himself as his attention turns back to the road. It’s a shame after he fucks her into a pleasurable bliss tonight, that she’s going to end her night with a bullet between her eye sockets.

He doesn’t care for broads and whores. They’re always disposable; he knows the police wouldn’t think twice about missing prostitutes.  _They’re erasable from history_ , he thinks.

He grins to himself as he pulls into an expensive hotel parking lot. He’s going to have fun with her tonight. He’s going to fuck her, give her the pleasure of her life and then he’s going to dispose of her. As he exits the vehicle, she follows and drunkenly hangs on his arm, giggling like a hyperactive child in his ear.

He received the hotel room key from the concierge and walks over to the elevator with her perched on his arm. The moment the pair are behind the closed elevator doors, lips and teeth clash devilishly. Obnoxious moans fall from her drunken lips and he thinks only of his own pleasure as he frees his erection from his trousers and forces her on her knees. She greedily places him in her mouth and he lets out a moan of pleasure at the heat of her mouth.

All too quickly, the elevator dings, indicating that they’ve reached the designated floor. Roughly, he pulls himself away from her grasp, earning a displeased sigh from her. He roughly pulls her up by the curve of her elbow and forces her to follow him out of the elevator and down the hall.

The night ends all too quickly for Grant, yet, he doesn’t mind in the least. He calls for his henchman to care for the broad as she lays sprawled out on the white satin sheets of the bed. He grimaces with mirth as he stares down at his own blood stained torso. He informs Sam to bring another clean article upon his arrival.

Moments pass by, the stench of sex and whiskey filling the air. A knock sounded on the door and Steve beams with delight as he opens the door and recognizes his dear friend before stepping aside to let the man inside before closing the door tightly.

“How many this week, Grant?” Sam asks, handing over the clean shirt to the man.

“I don’t know.” He responds coldly as he swiftly changes his shirt and walks into the bathroom as Sam gets to work on dosing the room with bleach. The scent burns through Steve’s nostrils, though he doesn’t mind; the scent is familar to him and he delves into it, taking a deep whiff in the air as he exits the bathroom.

“Take her to the riverfront.” Steve informs as he settles on the chair by the window, observing Sam work to wrap the body in the bedsheet.

“Yes, sir, of course,” Sam bids as he expertly bounds the poor broad in the bed sheet and places her into an over sized luggage bag he had brought along with him. Grant watches until Sam had finished zipping up the luggage and grabbed the pistol he had placed on the bedside table and tucked it in his shirt tail.

“Any disturbances?” Sam inquires as he throws open the door and peers outside. He grimaces and holds up a finger to Steve before strutting down the hallway. Grant stands guard at the door’s entrance as Sam places the man who had stuck his head out and peered out into the hallway curiously into a headlock, preparing to cause the man to sleep.

“Kill him.” Grant cocks his head to the side. “He’s heard too much.”

Sam nodded and grips the man tighter to his chest before pulling a butterfly knife out of his pocket and slices the man’s throat in one swift motion. Once the body was placed back into the hotel room and Sam had closed the door behind him, Grant nodded in approval. “Any more?”

Sam shrugged. “He was already sticking his nose out here as I was walking up.” Steve returns to his room and grabs the bottle of bleach and hands it over to the man before bending down to pick up the luggage from the floor. As Steve left Sam to finish the cleaning spree, he’s alerted by a texting notification from the phone he holds in his pocket.

He ignores his phone for a moment until he’s in the safety of the elevator and reaches into his pocket to read the text message on his phone screen. His brow furrows at the tone of urgency.

_Boss, you’ve company._

Buchanan knows that he’s on business. Buchanan knows better than to converse with him over foolishness. Faces rack his brain, with no memory of whom could be visiting his house at such a late hour of the night. He knows he hasn’t called for company as of late.

As he leaves the room key with the hotel attendant, a scowl of annoyance passes his lips before he walks to his car and pops open the trunk and unceremoniously throws the suitcase in the trunk before settling behind the steering wheel. A few minutes pass before Sam is exiting the hotel and settling himself in the seat next to Grant.

“James sent a message.” He informs Sam as he drives off onto the road.

“Has Maximoff run off yet?” Sam asks as he props an elbow on the center console and stares at him with interest.

“I have company.” Steve grimaces. “I’m dropping you off at the club and then I’m heading home. Whomever decided to drop me a visit at this late hour is clearly a degenerate with no regard for their lives.”

“Fine by me.” Sam chuckles lightly at Steve. As great of a friend Steve was to him, he could careless about the violence and drama. After all, he was merely a bartender whom worked where there was money involved.

Several minutes later, Steve pulls up to Sam’s bar and gets out of the car before popping the trunk and lifting the suitcase to the ground. “I’m sure you’ll take care of this issue when you have a moment.” It wasn’t a question nor a request.

“My car’s around the back.” Sam nodded before the blond man sits behind the wheel once more and drives back onto the road.

Grant takes several deep breaths as he drives, infuriated by the news that someone had arrived on his doorstep without his permission. He wouldn’t ask Buchanan whom had the gall to invite themselves to his home. He’d find out on his own and blow the visitor’s head to pieces.

He pulls into his garage not too long after his departure from Sam’s bar and his notrils flare at the site of the vehicle on his lawn. He’d recognize that goddamn mustang from anywhere. He fingers the pistol that hangs under his shirt tail as he enters his house.

“Grant-” Buchanan’s voice comes to his ears the moment the door closes behind him.

“Where is she?” He speaks behind clenched teeth. “Where the fuck is she, James?”

“The parlour.” Buchanan swallows thickly at the mirth displayed on Grant’s face. He scurries away, towards the ktichen as Steve advances into the house and turns to his right.

“Hello, Grant.” Pepper greets as she turns around in her seat on the couch and has the audacity to drink from his glassware.


	13. Chapter 13

“What the fuck are you doing here, Potts?” Steve grimaces as he steps forward.

“To chat, nothing more, really.” She places the cup on a coaster on the table and stands up to stride over to the man.

“Tony sent you.” his eyes fall into deadly slits. She ceases her stride and places a hand to her stomach before letting out a soft chuckle.

“Clever man, Mister Rogers.”

“Get the fuck out of my house before I order my men to place your dismantled body parts through a meat grinder.”

“Vivid.” she licks at her lips before she tilts her head to the left and forms her lips into a pout. Grant knows she’s playing with his emotions. She always got off to the thought that she was above everyone around her. She was a cocky bitch and Grant despised her existence.

“What are you doing here, Pepper?” He asks again. He won’t ask a third time.

“Anthony sent me over here to ask you a few survey questions.” She shrugs and leans against the back of the couch, placing her hands behind her. “I doubt he cares whether I survive this ordeal.”

“It’s about Wanda.” he scowls, baring his teeth. “Isn’t it?”

“Ever the observant man, aren’t you, Steven?” she drawls out, eye roll as present as ever.

“She’s alive and well, Pepper.” Steve fingers the pistol at his side. “You may take your leave; I’ve had a trying day and I would like to enjoy my night without your whorish scent flooding my nostrils.”

“Proof of her living and breathing is required, Grant.” She flashed a sarcastic smile and Steve grit his teeth before lunging at her. She didn’t resist as he wrapped his hands around her throat.

“Get the fuck away from my property or so help me, Potts, I’ll skin you alive where you stand.” He released her as her lips begun to turn blue. “I won’t say this again, Pepper.”

“Wanda!” Buchanan’s exaggerated voice was heard through the hallway and before Steve could turn around, Pepper smirked like a proud mother watching her child riding a bike on their own for the first time. “Wanda-” Bucky was behind her, fright spread across his face as his hands wrapped around her wrist.

“She’s alive, Pep-”

“Why are you here, Pepper?” Wanda asks, ignoring the hand that wraps around her wrist. “Bucky said Tony wanted to make sure I was still alive. Why would he send you here?”

“My job is complete.” Pepper smirked, ignoring Wanda’s statements. Before she had the chance to step around the people in the room, Steve fingered his pistol before pulling the trigger into the back of her head. The ringing of the gunshot had deafened everyone in the room momentarily, Wanda’s panicked fright heard above the noise.

“James, dispose of her body and inform Anthony to pick her up in the factory district. Will you?”

Buchanan straightens his back and releases his grip on Wanda as Grant turns his attention on him. He nods silently and moves around the pair before gripping Pepper under the shoulders and easily dragging her body out of the house as though she were a tiny rag doll. Once he was clear out of earshot, Grant turns his attention onto Wanda. She hesitates for a split second, wanting to stand up to the man, but deciding that she values her life a little too much for her to mouth off.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Steve’s demeanor dropped and a frown inches its way onto his mouth. The sudden mood change in him sends an icy chill down Wanda’s spine as he backs her into the wall. “Not yet. But you understand why I had done that, right?”

She nods, pressing hard against the wall behind her, though she knew she couldn’t run for it. “I’m sorry,” she whimpers. “Steve, I’m sorry.” She crumbles, falling forward into his chest and he steps back, baring his teeth at her pathetic display of trauma.

“Get up, Maxi.” he blinks, hardly glancing down at her. “Go to bed, we shall speak in the morning.” He pulls out his cell phone from his pocket as he receives a message from Bucky, informing him that Pepper had been taken care off.

As proof of the deed, Bucky had attached several photos of her corpse to Steve’s phone. Grant beams with delight as Wanda stands on shaky legs and wipes her face before she drops her gaze down to the floor and stalks out of the room.

*****************

Tony gets out of the car, stretching his limbs. He knows he’s covered in his sex and sweat, yet he doesn’t care as he stalks over to Clint as the man was skipping rocks across the water’s surface. Clint doesn’t mind too much. Events such as this happen too frequent for it to bother him any longer. Hell, Tony has seen Clint far too intimately too many times for it to be natural.

Neither men speak as you dress yourself in the back of the car. You were full of bliss and you were certain you’d smell like leather and sex for days to come- as if you actually cared. You sat back in the seat for a moment, watching Tony and Clint exchanging a few words before you climbed out of the car on shaky legs and breathy sighs.

At the sound of your blissful moans, Tony turns his head towards you and throws you a contented smile. You stride over to the pair and walk into Tony’s embrace as he holds an arm out to you. You wrap your arms around his torso as he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close.

At the sound of Tony’s phone buzzing in his jacket pocket, you grimace, as the vibrations were happening right below your ear. Tony sighs and gently removes himself from your embrace before he pulls out his phone and unlocked the device.

You begin to feel fright as his face suddenly contorts into rage and fury. It’s the kind of horror that you feel when your dad comes home from work later than normal and doesn’t inform you that he’s caught up on a case. You were chilled to the bone.

“Tone?” Clint speaks up. You jump, forgetting that he’s in such a close proximity to you. “What’s up, man?”

Silently, Tony grabs your arm and forces you to look the other way before he shows his phone screen to Clint. The man swears in German and you know something terrible has happened. “So, what now?”

“War.” Tony declares and his tone sends yet another chill down your spine. You’re frozen to the spot as Tony gently slips his arm around you and guides you to the car with Clint in tow.

“Boss, you sure you want to go down that road with him?” He asks, uncertainty held in his tone. “He will obliterate everything without a second thought.”

“He killed one of my own, Francis.” Tony states, calm as if he were discussing sports with the other man as he settles in the passenger seat, giving Clint the all clear to drive his car once more.

“Tony?” you mumbled in strict hesitation. “What exactly started the rivalry between the pair of you in the first place?”

“Numerous events through the decades.” He answered simply. “His father killed my grandfather when he was unarmed and on a milk run. From then on, we’ve been at it with a silent feud. Some weeks, we avoid each other like the plague. Other times, we become too restless or bored and create issues on each other’s turfs.”

“Sounds childish to me.” you mumbled.

“It runs deeper than what I’m revealing to you, kid.” He looks at your reflection in the rear view mirror from his seat as Clint drives through the city. “I can’t exactly reveal all my secrets to the feds, you know?”

“You know I won’t speak of this, Tony.”

“Because if you do, I won’t hesitate to blow a hole into your head.” He replied back calmly. “Regardless of our relations, Y/N. I still run half a city and I demand to be respected, you know this already.” He throws you a tight lipped smile as he glances at your reflection once more.

“Go easy on the girl, man,” Clint chuckles at the shock on your face. “You’re going to scare her to death.”

“At least she’ll be safe from Grant in that case.” Tony sighs and adjusts himself in the seat.

“Where are we going now?” you asked as you glance out of the car window to your left.

“To my house to prepare for this damn war.” Clint informs. “You might stay at his house while it begins.”

“And if I chose not to?”

Clint barks out a laugh. “Oh, trust me, you won’t want to be around for this. Nick Fury will take care of you while we’re busy dealing with this shit.”

“Nick?” you asked.

“My caretaker.” Tony explained as the car pulls into his driveway. “He’s easy enough to get along with once your accustomed to his foul language.”

“Don’t get offended if he refers to you as ‘mother fucker’,” Clint adds on. “It’s his way of showing some semblance of affection towards humanity.”

“Got it.” you nod as Tony stands out of the car and opens the back door for you. Once your out of the car, he smiles at you and leans over to kiss your cheek. “I’ll come back soon, okay?”

“Can you blame me for not believing that right now?”

Tony shakes his head. “Call your father and tell him that you’re going to Nebula’s for a few days; say you need to study without any distractions.”

You smile tightly as he sits back in the car with Clint behind the wheel. Once the car rumbles on down the street, you gaze up at Tony’s house and puff your cheeks before blowing out air before pushing the door open.

“Mister Stark, I was begin- you’re not Master Stark.” A stern looking man rounds the corner and steps in your view with a high brow. You’re slightly taken aback by the appearance of an eye patch on the man’s face. “Who the hell are you?”

“Y/N.” you stutter.

The man scoffs. “Of course, another broad I’ll have to whisk away.”

“Excuse me?” you blinked.

“I’m sick of this man thinking he can drop off his whores for me to care for.” The man blinks once at you before pointing to the staircase behind him. “Three doors to your left you’ll find Anthony’s bedroom. Remain there and don’t leave the room until his return. I’ll bring dinner in two hours.” He adds as an afterthought. Before you could open your mouth, he walks away mumbling what sounded like ‘this damn motherfucking fool’.

Heeding the man’s instructions, you enter Tony’s bedroom and scoff at the luxurious canopy that surrounds his California King size mattress. You plop down face first on the bed and sigh in comfort as your arms wrap under the pillow and you close your eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

As Nick watched you ascend the staircase, a bitter frown creased the lines across his mouth. “Spoiled police rat.” he grumbled under his breath as he moved across the foyer and into the living room before clutching the telephone that sat on a table by the burgundy couch. He quickly dialed a number and mumbled information into it before hanging up.

As he hung up the phone, he waited for another phone call. It came moments alter and he grinned as he answered the call. “Stark’s residence.”

“Fury.” A familiar voice answered from the other line. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Did your cute little secretary fail to inform you of the winning prize I have in my possession, sir?”

“I’m growing tired, Nicholas.”

“Oh, Grant, my goddamn apologies.” Nick snapped. “I have the girl alone in my possession. Do we have the deal or not?”

“Meet me in an hour by our usual spot.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Your wife’s death will be avenged. Tony will regret ever allowing a bullet to penetrate her skull, Fury.”

“Understood.” As he hung up the phone, a gleaming smile crept its way onto the man’s lips as he made his way out of the room and up the staircase before locating Y/N’s sleeping form. Carefully, the man crept into the room and grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed and placed it over your face. Immediately, you begun to thrash and squirm until your frame became limp on the bed.

Checking your pulse, Nick smirked; you were still alive, only fainted. He cradled you into his arms before walking through the house and into the garage before placing your body into the trunk of a car and settling behind the driver’s seat.

He drove for several moments into the city before parking on the side of an abandoned street. A street lamp illuminated the area around the car before his attention was drawn to another black Cadillac approaching and parking behind him. He stood out of the car with a large grin before meeting Grant halfway, hand outstretched.

“Thank you for-” Grant greeted before cutting off as Nick’s trunk sprung open and you darted out, nearly stumbling before you caught your balance and sprinted down the street.

“Oh, you sneaky little bitch,” Nick growled out before he pulled the handgun from his pants lining and aimed at you before pulling the trigger. He grinned wildly as you cried out- a bullet landing firmly in your calf causing you to stumble onto the ground. With a cry of pain, you fell forward onto the ground before pushing yourself up. You stumbled again when a searing pain shot through your leg.

You willed yourself to continue on, despite the blood oozing from the bullet wound and the pain. You could hear the pair of men catching up with you easily in your struggle.

“No, please,” you cried out as a searing pain shot up through your leg. You wanted to drop and nurse the wound in your calf but you knew you couldn’t. You had to find a safe place to call Tony or your father. You needed to get to safety. But with your wounded leg, you knew it would be a slim chance of survival.

You cried out as another bullet flew past your shoulder. They were quickly approaching you, although they were both walking at a brisk pace. You were injured and they were well aware of that fact. They saw no reason to quicken the pace. They would catch up to you soon enough and they would have their way with you.

Struggling to reach into your pocket and call for Tony, you dodged another bullet. You heard Steve and Nick quickly gaining speed on you and you choked down a sob as you heard Tony’s questioning greeting on the other line. Before you could mumble a few words, you felt yourself being tackled to the ground by Steve. Your phone fell from your hand and flew across the gravel as Steve straddled your waist. You looked at him through tear-streaked eyes and saw nothing but mirth and hatred splattered across the man’s face.

“Put her in the fuckin’ trunk already and stop playing with your damn food, Grant.” Nick’s monotone voice came to your ears and felt pain shot up your arm as Steve stood away from you and gripped you by the shoulder and forced you to walk back to his car. Nick was already ahead and had the trunk propped open. “Here, tie her fuckin’ wrists this time.”

“Should have done that in the beginning!” Steve belittled before glaring at you in warning before you whimpered out again. As he roughly gripped the nape of your neck, you felt tears blurring your vision as Steve roughly pushed you into the trunk before closing the door, plunging you in total darkness.

You heard a small bit of commotion outside of the car before the doors opened and then closed a moment later, Grant muttering about useless Intel and Nick arguing back over territory gains and financial stability.

**********

Tony fumes as he stalked away from the building behind him with Clint hot on his tailbone. “Where the fuck-” Tony stops in his tracks and lets out a huff of angered breath and Clint has to lean back to keep from walking directly into Tony’s backside. “Francis.” Tony growls out, spinning on his heel, their noses nearly touching in the space. Clint hurriedly steps back before lifting a brow.

“Sir?”

“Inform Nick that I want-” Tony cuts off as his cell phone begins to ring out. Annoyed, he pulls it out from his breast pocket of the jacket he wears and his face softens as your name flashes on the screen. He answers it with a charming smile before his mouth forms into a tight line.

Clint recognizes the look almost immediately; something’s gone wrong and whomever was the cause of the pain was in for one hell of a beating. Tony motions for Clint to open the car door and he slips into the passenger seat before Clint is behind the wheel, throwing Tony a worried glance as he disconnects his ear away from the phone.

“Y/N’s in trouble.”

“How?” Clint blinks as he pulls the car into the street and drives down the road. “She’s with Nick; he’s looking after her until we come home.”

“False.” Tony swallowed thickly; he’s worry growing in the pit of his stomach as the thoughts of losing you come to his mind. “Something’s gone wrong and I’m pretty sure I heard Grant’s voice barking out at her before she started crying and the line disconnected.”

“Are you sure it was Grant?” Clint asks carefully.

“I know his voice, Francis.”

“Well, should we go to her father?” Clint asks with uncertainty filling his voice. “He might be able to locate her cell phone or something.”

Tony chews on the inside of his cheek for a long moment, weighing the pros and cons of getting your father involved in the mafia war that would surely put you both in the middle of the battle. He knows he’s got it bad for you. He knows he’d go to the end of the world to protect you. But what of your father? Could he push down his own dignity and beg your father for mercy and ask for his help in a situation such as this?

Your father would rather slap handcuffs on his wrists and allow Tony and his clan to rot behind bars before helping them. But if your father knew that you were captured by The Patriot? Would that be enough to help Tony and get you back into his arms? Or would you rather decide that this life was far too dangerous for you and run off to your dear old daddy-kins?

“It’s our only option at this point, Barton.” Tony finally decides, despite his own brain screaming at him of what a horrible decision he is making. “I have to tell him everything I know.” Tony looks down at his lap in shame. “I have to protect Y/N, Clint. I love her too much.”

“So the Iron Heart does indeed have feelings, huh?” Clint jabs at him, earning a swift glare in response. Clint turned a corner and drove in silence for a long moment. “Tone, I swear, we’ll find her.”

Tony feels his heart thudding rapidly in his chest as he sees the building he spent most of his life avoiding; the police department. Clint pulls into a tight parking spot before getting out of the car and walking around to open Tony’s door. He knows his boss is feeling a mixture of feelings by the way Tony keeps pulling at his cuff links

They walk through the doors and immediately feel the tension in the air around them. Officers bustle about going on with their work. A few throw the pair a questioning glance until they step up to the desk where a lone office sits. Glancing up, he smiles at Tony and Clint as they flash their identification cards at him.

“Is Officer Y/L/N around?” Clint speaks up.

“What do you need with him?” The man asks.

Tony regards his features for a moment as Clint explains that it’s crucial they speak to the officer in question. Tony’s seen the officer before, yet he can’t place it. The man looks far too young to be in middle age, yet the wrinkles around his eyes tell Tony that he’s far older than what he seems.

“Wilson.” Tony mumbles as he eyes the badge on the man’s chest, right underneath a name tag is displayed on the man’s chest. “Wade Wilson.”

The man glances at Tony and flashes a smile. “At your fantastic service, Mr. Stark.” He blinks and tilts his head to the side. “Tell me, how’s banging an officer’s daughter going for you?”

It’s at that moment that something clicks in Tony’s mind and a memory comes to the forefront of his mind; a horrible house fire with sirens surrounding his house as flames threaten to engulf his small childish frame as he fits to escape the house. His parents never made it alive. Instead, their charred bodies were carried out in plastic. Tony clung to his caretaker Nick Fury as sobs erupt from his chest.

“You were there when my parents died.” Tony blinked. “Jesus fuck, you don’t look a day older than 29.”

Wade smirks and leans back in the chair before side-glancing Clint. “You know I still visit their graves, right? Every December 16 since 1991.”

“Thank you.” Tony blinks before Clint nudges his shoulder and nods in the direction he was staring at. Tony followed his gaze and noticed a familiar face standing by an open door, facing them. “Officer Y/L/N.”

At the mention of his name, your dad beckoned the pair over and the pair walked over to where your father stood. “Is there any reason the pair of you are in this building? You can’t have decided to come here just to say hello.”

“There’s a valid reason we’ve decided to show our faces.” Clint grins cheekily for a moment. “Can we speak in private?”

Against his own bitter judgment, your father allows them into his office and closes the door behind him, gesturing to the seats in front of the desk.

“Your daughter was kidnapped.” Tony gets straight to the point. “I’ve come to ask for you aid in locating her.”

“What do you mean, she’s kidnapped?”

“I meant exactly what I said.” Tony replies. “Steven Grant Rogers kidnapped her from my home earlier today.”

“Excuse me?” Your dad blinked wildly. “Run that by me again, one more time.”

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” Tony snapped. “I left her at my home to deal with some business of my own and I received a phone call from her-” he pulled out his cell phone and displayed the recent calling list. “-it disconnected before I could get anything out from her. I’m certain I heard her with Steven Grant Rogers and my butler Nicholas Fury. I wouldn’t lie and risk my own imprisonment coming here if I was lying to some prick whose daughter I just fucked senselessly into next week and possibly impregnated.”

At Tony’s unprovoked confession, your father’s mouth fell agape. He couldn’t believe that some supposed mafia punk was sitting across from him looking similar to a kicked puppy. If Tony were confessing to any other crime, he might have laughed out loud in his face. But he couldn’t. Not with the news that his own daughter had been kidnapped.

“We have no-” he blinked, fumbling to locate a pen and paper on the desk before handing it over to Tony and Clint. “Descriptions, anything you can give me.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Grant!” Buchanan hurried through the house to gain the attention of the man in question. “Grant!”

“For all that is holy, Barnes!” Steve’s voice of mirth echoed from the hallway upstairs. “What? I’m in a conference call with Fury. Whatever the problem is, can’t it wait a little longer? You know better than to distract me.”

“It’s Wanda.” Bucky blinked, sweat forming on his palms. Absently, he wiped his palms against his pants as he walked up the stairs to meet him on the landing. “She’s missing.”

“Excuse me?” Steve’s tone dropped to a deadly tone. “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

“She’s not in her bedroom and I’ve checked out on the balcony three times, Grant; her cell phone is off as well.”

“Find her.” Steve demanded. “Barnes, if she gets out and speaks of anything, I’ll be after your head along with her own; don’t assume that I know nothing about your escapades with either of those twins. The only reason you are still breathing is because I allow it.”

Buchanan swallowed thickly as he nodded, his voice caught in his throat. He’d never assumed that Steve knew about his feelings for either of the twins. He had thought he hid his feelings with precision.  _Oh,_  how wrong he was. “Yes, boss.”

Without another word, Steve turned on his heel and returned to his office before slamming the door behind him, leaving Buchanan alone in the hallway. Bucky closed his eyes for a long moment before reopening them and walking down to the kitchen. He sat at the counter for a moment, not knowing what could be done; what if she had left during the night? What if she had skipped town? What if she had killed herself out of fear? What if Anthony had taken in under his care?

His heart clenched tightly at the thought of her death. He stood away from the counter before making his way to the backyard. He inhaled the flowery scent that filled the air, trying to clear his mind. He walked away from the door and paced through the rows upon rows of foreign flowers. He didn’t understand why Grant grew scenery such as this. But in times such as this, Bucky was grateful.

He allowed his thoughts to roam as he paced through the flowers, images of Wanda’s smiling face appearing in the forefront of his mind. He thought of Pietro as he begged for forgiveness as he gunned him down. His stomach lurched forward at the memory. He wished he could have stopped himself from doing the deed. He wished he could turn back time and refuse the deal. But Bucky was a chump. He wasn’t brave, he was a coward and he knew it too well.

A sudden shift in the flowers caused Bucky’s focus to snap back to reality. “Wanda.” He blinked, hurriedly wiping away the presence of tears on his eyes. “There you are.”

Scoffing, she met his eyes with bloodshot eyes. “Like you care where I am, Barnes.” Her voice was full of venom, a tone she’d never used on him before. “Why not go serve your boss and kiss the ground he walks on? Go serve your pathetic _god_. You don’t deserve to be here. You’re just as terrible as Grant.”

“Maxi.” Bucky blinked, his eyes shifting to her hand as she brought a liquor bottle to her lips and chugged heavily from it before obnoxiously smacking her lips as she tore the bottle from her mouth. “This isn’t you talking; you’re drunk. Have you been out here this whole time? Have you gone to sleep at all?”

“Like you give a damn.” She staggered on her feet for a moment before catching herself.

“Max!” Bucky warned as he watched her rocking on the heels of her feet. “Jesus Christ, look at yourself! Listen to the shit you’re saying! You don’t mean this!”

“You don’t love me, Barnes.” She hiccuped as she brought the bottle back up to her mouth. “If you loved me, you would have run away with me when I begged for it. You wouldn’t have killed Pietro. You would have fought for him. You would have done anything to save your own ass. You’re nothing but a coward.”

* * *

_Bucky took the order from Grant’s grip with shaking hands. He hoped that Steve couldn’t notice the hesitation in his hands or the panic in his eyes. He met Grant’s gaze with a look that he prayed held no emotional turmoil. “I’ll get right to it, sir.” He bowed his head as Stephen Strange followed him out of the office._

_“Finally,” Stephen sighs in glee as he rips the file from Buchanan’s grasps and shifts through the paper on the way down to the garage. “It’s about time; I’ve been waiting for weeks for this opportunity to kill this thieving prick.”_

_It takes all of Bucky’s willpower to not punch the smug bastard right then and there. He has an order to obey and he doesn’t dare to reject the offer in front of Stephen or Grant, no matter how much it tears him apart on the inside. His stomach lurches as he surveys the glee etched all over Stephen’s face._

_“He’s at the house.” Bucky mumbles as the pair enter the garage and click the car alarm, locating the proper car before settling inside with Stephen behind the wheel. Bucky tries his best to ignore the vomit rising in his chest. “Wanda’s awake most likely studying for her exams this month.”_

_“Excellent.” Stephen comments as he drives dangerously throughout the streets. He only wants the praise and the reward from Steve for the deed. He doesn’t care much for the other person involved. The car arrives at the Maximoff’s residence within minutes and Bucky hesitates for a long second before following Strange up the porch and fitting the key inside the lock. Wanda is damned well aware that Barnes holds a key to her house and she knows nothing could be done about it either._

_The pair enter the house quietly; the aroma of pastries wafting through the air direct the men to the kitchen where Wanda is hunched over the oven, testing out the vanilla cake that rests in the oven. “Wanda.” Bucky announces his arrival as Stephen backtracks down the hallway and climbs the stairs._

_She stands stock still for a long second before turning around and meeting Barnes’s eye with fear. “Buchanan.” She greets, trying to remain steady in her tone. “What brings you here at this time of night?”_

_“An assignment.” He takes a small step towards her. He could smell the shampoo in her hair. “Wanda, for what it’s worth, you must know that it’s killing me to do this.” He swallows hard and almost loses his composure as a shout was heard from an upstairs bedroom. “It’s killing me, darlin’.”_

_“Pietro!” Wanda screams out as a commotion was heard again. Bucky grabs her and holds her tight to his body as Stephen was heard spewing out swears as he dragged something across the hallway and down the staircase._ Thump. Thump. Thump.  _The thudding became more apparent with each step as Pietro’s voice was frantic. Wanda tried desperately to claw out of Bucky’s grasp, but he never gave in. He held her tight to his body, trying his damnedest to hold back his own sobs as Wanda voiced her own without shame._

_“Barnes, restrain her and let’s get the fuck out of here!” Stephen ordered with intensity as he slammed the butt of the gun into the back of Pietro’s head, knocking him unconscious “We’ve orders to fulfill and I swear if you fuck me out of my share, I’ll skin you alive along with this bastard. Do you understand me?”_

_“I’m sorry, God, I’m sorry.” Bucky mumbles in desperation as he releases her and she crumples to the ground in front of him. The sight causes his heart to thump heavily in his chest. He wants to comfort her, but he knows he has a part to play; if only she knew how horrible he felt for betraying her this way._

_He rushes away from her before he had the chance to drop next to her on the floor and grabs Pietro’s body and carries him out to the car before roughly throwing him into the trunk. He settles back in the passenger seat, a finger clamped between his teeth to keep his composure quiet and stern as Stephen rushes away from the scene._

_“He wants Pietro’s body back at the house after we kill him.” Stephen reports. “Says he wants to send Wanda a message of respect.”_

_“Where’s the letter?” Bucky asks around his finger. “Did you leave it on the bed like Grant requested?”_

_“Yes.” Stephen nods._

_Several moments were spent in silence and Bucky hoped it would remain so. He wasn’t up for talking; not when he was to be the one to pull the trigger on the man he loved so dearly in his heart. Wanda’s screams of agony echo in his ears and he has to strain himself from choking on his own sobs until Stephen pulls the car into the old factory district._

_Abandoned and run down buildings surround the pair of them as they exit the car. The forgotten scent of old metal and coal coat the air around them and Bucky nearly lurches forward in a bent position. He has a part to play, he reminds himself as Stephen hands him a small pistol. His thumb rubs the trigger absently as Stephen pops open the trunk; Pietro’s hysterical cries fill the air as he eyes his surroundings wildly._

_Once Buchanan meets his eyes, he bursts out in a fit of agony. “James, please, don’t do this.” He pleads, crawling on his hands and knees to Bucky. Buchanan nearly crouches down to his level but forces himself to standstill tall and proud, even though it sickens him to the core of his heart. He knows if he gets down on his hands and knees that Stephen would shoot the pair of them and then Wanda would be next on the hit list._

_He couldn’t have that._

_Pietro stole from Grant. Pietro betrayed Bucky and his own sister. Pietro turned into everything Bucky hoped he wouldn’t. “James, please,” Pietro’s voice came to his ears again. But Bucky forced himself to aim the barrel at Pietro’s forehead. He shut his eyes tightly as his finger pressed the trigger, the menacing gunshot deafening to his ears._

_“Excellent.” Stephen congratulates with ease as Pietro’s body falls to the ground with a loud thud. “Now get him back in the trunk; I’ll be in the car.”_

_Bucky seethes with mirth for a split second as Stephen walks out of his view and he hears the car door slamming closed. For a moment, Buchanan has the thought of shooting a bullet into Stephen’s skull. But the moment passes and he knows that if he caused any more time to pass, Stephen would grow angered. Bucky tucks his arms under Pietro’s body and lays him in the trunk before pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead. He despises himself as he closes the trunk and settles in the passenger seat of the car before Stephen drives back to Grant’s house._

* * *

“I had a part to play, Wanda.” Bucky pleads with her as the memory fades from the forefront of his mind. “You need to understand, if I had rejected the assignment-”

“-you would have been killed instead?” She growls out. “Maybe that would have been the better option… don’t you think?”

“You’re drunk, Wanda.” He replies. He takes a step closer to her and she doesn’t shy away like he assumed she would. He reaches for the bottle as he steps closer to her. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, count her eyelashes at this distance. He wants to remind her of his loyalty to her, but knows now is not the time to do that. He wants to show her how pitiful he feels and the pain he feels. He wants her to forgive him for his actions. He wants to make love to her and show her that he cares deeply for her. “Give me the liquor and we can work this out. Please.”

Her eyes flicker between his own and his lips. She glances down at the bottle dangling dangerously between her fingertips. She’s debating on running. She’s sizing him up. She knows she can’t give in to him, yet her body yearns for his touch. She yearns to feel his warmth laying next to her. She yearns for his sleep riddled voice as he talks in his sleep. 

Maybe it was the loneliness she felt. Maybe it was the alcohol she had stolen from Grant’s stash. Maybe she was perhaps going insane after all she had been through in the last several months. She doesn’t know, nor does she give a rat’s ass. All she knows is that James Barnes’s eyes were a deep blue and she wanted to get lost in his gaze and she felt sick at the thought of it. She wanted to delve deep into the warmth of his touch. She wants so desperately to run away with this man in front of her, despite the heartbreak he had caused for her. She doesn’t understand why her heart feels this way, but she welcomes it every time his gaze lands on her.

Hesitantly, she holds out the nearly empty bottle and Buchanan takes it in his hands, frowning at the amount of liquid she had digested from the bottle; he knows he would have the replace the bottle before Grant notices it’s absence. She collapses in his arms and he holds her tightly to his chest for a long moment as she sobs, tears staining the front of his shirt, but he doesn’t care for the stains. He only cares for her and her only. He soothes a hand down her back until her sobbing subsides and she peeks up at him with reddened cheeks and wet eyes.

“Come to bed with me, Bucky, please.” she begs in a whisper, eyes flickering with an emotion that Bucky has a hard time deciphering. Her pupils were blown to the brim with emotion and he cradles her in his arms for a short moment before he nods and allows her to guide him back into the house.


	16. Chapter 16

“Why are you doing this?” you cried out as you watched Nick casually lean against the wall several meters in front of you, sharpening his switchblade as he stared back at you with a blank expression. “You work for Tony!”

“Actually,” Nick’s teeth gleamed in the dim lighting of the room. “He only assumes that I work for him. How do you think Pietro was caught? He was framed, Y/N. I was the one who told Grant to assassinate that boy. I was the one who sent the order for his head, none of this would have happened had I not been involved in Pietro’s murder; I ordered the hit and Grant gave the bullets that took his life.”

“But why?” your voice hoarse as he pushed himself from the wall and strut over to you. “Tony is a good-”

“He’s vile, Y/N. He’s just as guilty as Grant. He was a fool for getting involved with you. And there will be bloodshed in your name, because you were too curious to run away. Tell me; how would you be able to sleep at night knowing this? Knowing that lives have been sacrificed in your dishonor?” He scoffed as he stood inches from you. “Screwing a pathetic cop’s daughter; he’s become shameful in his ways.”

“So you betray him? Why?”

“It’s not the first time; you’d be a fool to think otherwise.” Nick replied coolly. “He assumes my loyalty lays with him. He assumes that I devoted my life to him; oh, how wrong Anthony has become in his middle age.”

“Then why not change sides and serve Grant?” You asked. “Wouldn’t that be the best option?”

“I served Anthony and his family for decades, Y/N. But Tony, poor Tony. He isn’t straight in the head, not after his parents terrible accident when he was a child. I had to care for the poor boy. I had to nurture him.”

“But you betrayed him after all of that?”

“The death of his parents was no accident, Y/N.” Nick revealed. “Tony was never supposed to survive that house fire, either. But some fresh officer decided to risk his life and rescue little Tony and toss the responsibility of parental guidance all on me.”

“So you’ve been waiting all this time for Tony to lose focus on his business….” The gruesome smirk on Nick’s face caused a shiver to slide down your spine. You didn’t like the taunting gaze one bit. “He’s going to kill you when he figures this out. He’s going to tear your soul out of your body.”

“He hasn’t held suspicions of me for decades, Y/N.” Nick chuckled humorlessly, a frightening sound coming from the stern man. “I have low expectations of him right now.”

“He’s going to find me and he’s going to put a bullet into your fucking skull.”

“Only if I don’t blow his brain out first.” Nick mockingly winked at you before chuckling again. You had no idea how long had passed. You had no idea if Tony would even come to your rescue. You had no idea if Tony actually cared about you. You had no idea if this had been the plan all along. You couldn’t be too certain if Nick was being honest. You couldn’t be sure how long had passed. You wanted to escape, but the ropes and bindings keeping you strapped to the chair forbid you from moving anywhere.

As the thoughts scattered through your mind, a cell phone rang out from a table across the room and Nick’s face lit up immensely. He practically skipped over and picked up the phone before speaking in hushed tones. A moment later, the sounds of gravel crunching outside was heard.

Nick hurried over to you and slapped a thick piece of silver duct tape across your face just as the factory doors swung open. In strut a pair you had only seen once and once only; Grant Rogers and James Barnes.

“So, we meet again.” Buchanan greeted as Grant approached Nick and led him outside, speaking in urgency. “How’s officer daddy doing, coping with the information that his dearest daughter is schmucking it up with a criminal?” He beamed for a moment before he rushed to rip the tape from your face. You cried out for a moment, eyes wide in fear as Barnes blinked at you like a hungry wolf waiting for its meal to die a slow death. “You must be out of your fucking mind, girl. I thought Wanda was insane when you informed me of this shit.”

“Wanda-”

“-she’s safe for now.” The smile on Buchanan’s face concealed the twinge of hurt he felt at the mention of the redhead’s name. “I can’t lie about that. She’s safe and sound and very much alive. But why would someone like you care about such a small life like hers? From what I know, the pair of you aren’t friends.”

“She’s innocent, Barnes.” you swallowed down fear and vomit as you eyed him wildly. “She would never hurt a fly. Whatever crimes she is accused of, she’s innocent.”

“She stole from Grant on numerous occasions, Y/N.” Buchanan grimaced. “She’s a pathological liar; her time is approaching. She and her brother withheld drugs and profit from Grant. She will get what she deserves in due time. Whether it’s freedom or a date with death, well, I can’t be the one to call those terms. I’m only following orders as they’re given to me.”

“You have to help her, Barnes.” you pleaded with him. “If you have ounce of decency in your heart-”

“My innocence died with my childhood.” He interrupted you softly as he leaned on the arms of the chair that you were bound in. “it’s a damn shame Nick has you locked in here by your lonesome; Grant would have fun with you in the mansion. Hell, I’d have a grand ole time with you. Watching you twitch and squirm underneath my fingertips, being the cause of your tortured screams of agony; oh, it would bring me nothing but utter bliss.”

“You’re sickening.” you scowled.

“My sanity flew out the window the moment I was ordered to murder someone I held close to my heart.” The fire burning in Buchanan’s eyes caused a whimper to fall from your lips. “I loved someone and I was the one to pull the trigger on them. And I’d do it again and again if Grant orders it. I don’t care for my emotions. I only crave power and Grant is willing to help me gain it through him. I’d kill my own parents if Grant ordered it upon me.”

“You can fight him, Barnes.” you whispered as he stroked a finger down your cheek. “You can run away, somewhere that he can’t find you.”

“I run and I die along with Maxi.” he frowned, dropping his hand from you. “I can’t risk her life for my freedom. That’s a risk I refuse to consider.”

“Even if Grant tells you to kill her?”

“He’s already informed me that I will do the deed in due time; patience is the key here, Y/N. Have patience and faith in Grant and all your dreams will come true.”

“You say all of this as if you believe it. You say all of this, but you won’t fight for someone you claim to love?”

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You sound like her.”

“If you love someone, you would fight for them.”

“Just as Anthony is fighting for you, huh?” Buchanan snapped. “You’ve been here for hours. Where’s your lover boy, huh? He doesn’t give a rat’s ass about you, Y/N. You’re just some pretty little piece to add to his collection.”

“Don’t turn this against me, Barnes.” you growled. “Don’t you dare turn this against me. You loved Wanda and Pietro and you can’t stand the fact that he’s dead because of you. You don’t have the willpower to defy your boss and for that, it will be your utter demise. Think about how it felt to kill Pietro. Think about all of his blood on the street. I seen the evidence. It was bloody and gruesome. I seen the crime scene pictures; he was barely recognizable after the murder. You blew his brains out. And you praised yourself for it the day I met you. You’re shameful and pitiful.”

“Don’t speak of his death in that tone.” Buchanan grimaced. “You’ve no right. You don’t understand the lengths I had to go through to put his body at rest. To put my own misery down. You’ve no fucking idea that agony I feel every minute that I’m sober.”

“You blew his skull off his shoulders!” you stomped your foot in anger. “You claim to love him and you willingly killed him without a fucking fight! You’re a fucking coward, Barnes!” You knew you should feel fear as he threw a murderous glare at you. But you were beyond any patience or hope at this point. You were annoyed and in pain. Your head was throbbing and you were growing hungry. “You deserve to live in regret and pain. You deserve nothing good and plenty. You killed the one you love and for that, you will suffer for the rest of your existence.”

A second later, you were seeing spotted vision as Buchanan had struck you across your cheek. “God, I should fucking kill you right now for that shit. Call me a coward and I’ll reenact Pietro’s death on you and enjoy every bloody second of it; second time’s the charm, right?”

You opened your mouth to speak, yet remained silent as gravel was heard crunching outside. Buchanan’s face lit up as he looked from the door and back to you. “I guess it’s just you and me, baby girl.”

“Anthony will kill you, James.” you whimpered as he wrapped his hand around your throat. “He’s going to kill you and there’s nothing you can do to stop him.”

“I wish for death everyday, kid.” He growled lightly as your vision faded away.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony’s leg twitches as he sits in the chair, waiting impatiently for your father to speak. So far, ten minutes has passed and the officer had wiped his face four times, sighed six times and grunted twice. Tony’s growing impatient as Clint flips through his cell phone in rapid succession.

Suddenly, your father’s gaze snaps away from the notepad in his hand and he squints at Tony. “So, it’s true. You’re the famed Iron Man. And this Steven Grant Rogers man is The Patriot. The underground mafia existed under my nose for decades in some secret turf war of sorts.”

“It was a secret society for generations.” Tony explains. “My family ran the north side, Grant’s ran the docks and factory districts. Over time, wars became frequent. Families were killed. Hell, I lost plenty as did he. Bloodshed stained the streets and guns littered the streets like the Fourth of July.”

“I’ve been looking for the pair of you for weeks over this girl’s brother’s death,” your dad sighs heavily, tossing the notepad on the desk. “Wanda Maximoff has been harassing myself and my team to get to the bottom of Peter’s death.”  
“It’s Pietro.” Tony corrects him instantly. He doesn’t understand why. But in the back of his mind, your stern voice echoes and he suppresses a smirk. “He was accused of stealing Steven’s assets. He was framed. And I fully intend to kill this man and whomever steps in my path; yourself and your team included, sir. Pietro died in false accusations. I intend on finding his twin sister and keeping her safe along with your daughter.”

“Sir, we have coordinates.” An officer pops their head inside the room and Tony nearly leaps out of the chair in expectation.

“Thank you, Temple.” Your father smiles tightly at her before his attention is turned back to Tony. “You can follow. But if you disobey a direct order, I have no choice but to pull you off this assignment. You may have captured my daughter’s heart, but she is my only family and I intend to rescue her, whatever it takes.”

Tony blinks as he slowly stands upright from the seat. “Yes sir.”

Within the span of ten minutes, Tony is following the uniform in his own car with Clint in the passenger seat. The air is tense and Tony can’t stop tapping his finger against the steering wheel. Clint wants to laugh yet he knows the seriousness of the situation. The radio remains silent as Tony grits his teeth in his mouth, his jaw muscle twitching irritably. Blood clouds his thoughts and all he sees is the color red. He wants to end Steven Grant Rogers once and for all. He wants to make sure the peace treaty ends in a massacre.

But first, he has others to rescue besides you. He promised you that he would protect Wanda. And he always keeps his promises. He intends on kidnapping Wanda and stopping Grant where he stands. He plans to slit Barnes’s throat. He plans and he plans, never uttering a word out loud.

Clint remains silent in the seat, tapping away on his phone, collecting information, recruiting those who owe debts to Anthony and his cause. Misty Knight agrees instantly. Claire Temple takes a few minutes to consider, yet agrees eventually. Matthew Murdock denies any such involvement. Clint hesitates to inform Sam Wilson, knowing that he remains loyal to no one, yet plays on both sides. The man can’t be trusted, Clint decides.

“Foggy.” Tony speaks. “Nelson, what about his loyalty?”

“He remains undecided.” Clint responds, still typing away, his fingers rapid on the screen. “He wants bloodshed, yet is fearful of his own life being risked.”

“Jones?”

“Already on her way.”

“Clint,” Tony sighs, side glancing his friend. “Whatever happens-”

“Don’t you dare, Anthony.” Clint threatens in a harsh tone. “Don’t you fucking dare. We’re going to come out of this alive. She’s going to be okay and Rogers will pay. Nick will pay. And whoever stands in our way, will pay the price. This war was a long time comin’. I’ve been thirsty for this for a while.”

“Then drink until you can no longer bare the thought.” Tony mumbles as he follows the cruiser into the factory district. Gravel crunches beneath his tires and his body turns stiff with wrath.

“This is where he has her then?” Clint speaks, gazing around him. “Where is the car? D’you think this is a trap?”

“No.” Tony pulls up in the shadows besides your father’s patrol car and he steps out of the car and leans on the car door once its closed. With arms crossed in front of him, he stares hard at your father. “This is it, then?”

“Her cell phone pinged in this location; it’s only a matter of where exactly she is.”

“I can give you one guess.” Clint points to a building several hundred meters away from them and glances at Tony. “Think about it, it’s hidden away and small enough to hoard several bodies. Torture chambers galore.”

“We need to split.” Tony orders lightly as he fingers the pistol tucked beneath his shirt. He turns around and pops the trunk open, revealing an array of weaponry. “Francis, pick a weapon and stick to it.” He ignores the glare that your father throws at him.

“If we all survive this, you’re going to rot behind bars.”

“‘If’ is the term I’m scared for.”  Tony sucks in a breath before turning his gaze to Clint. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are.” Clint smirks as he grabbed for a rifle from the trunk and loaded the barrel.

The trio march forward and the closer they approach the building, the more irate Tony becomes. Maybe it’s the memories that cloud his mind. Maybe it’s the thought of you dying because of him. He doesn’t understand. All he knows is that Nick Fury and Steve Rogers will die by his hands. And whatever fool is dumb enough to stand in his way? Well, they won’t survive too long either.

As the men approach the building, your father notices tire skids along the gravel. He taps Tony’s shoulder and silently points to where the gravel has been freshly moved. Tony’s blood boils under his skin, wondering for a short moment if you had been taken away and the search would continue, maybe this was a trap set for them. However, he perks up when Clint’s face pales as he peeks through the cracked door. A woman’s cry of pain echoes in the building and Tony nearly throws Clint to the ground in his haste to throw open the door.

Buchanan stands in front of you, bare chested with a gleeful smile as he penetrates your body repeatedly. Your cries echo off the walls of the abandoned room and Tony points the gun at Barnes until your father stops him, despite the officer shaking with rage.

“Ah, come to join the show fellas?” Buchanan ceases his assault and pulls away from your tender body. Your yelps ignored by the blue eyed man. “I was wondering when if you would show your face- ah, so you brought some friends with you, how polite of you, Anthony.”

“This is a joke, right?” Tony craves to run to you. Yet he knows he can’t just yet. He knows it’s not the time to do so. “Where’s your boss? Surely he doesn’t trust you to be alone with her.”

“Does it pain you, Stark?” Buchanan gloats heavily. “To see another man in her? Does it thrill you? Make you want to kill me?”

“He’s testing you.” Clint mumbles under his breath to the left of Tony. He grabs Tony’s shaking arm to steady his nerves. He knows Tony is enraged. He knows the officer to his right is outraged. But he must remain calm. It’s all a test in Buchanan’s eyes; it’s a game to the man. “Don’t be foolish.”

“Oh, but of course it does.” Buchanan barks out a chuckle; it sends a chill down your spine to hear it. “I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show your face around here. Surely, you can’t be that numb to feeling the loss of so many people in your life.” Bucky winks mockingly. “Pepper fought long and hard, you know? It’s a shame Grant executed her in his own living room. We could have used her intelligence on our side.”

“Don’t speak about Pepper.” Tony snarls. “She died on my orders and I will suffer her loss until the day I die.”

“Might be today; could be tomorrow.” Bucky shrugs, a gleeful smirk on his face as he turns around and runs a finger along your arm. “However, I am no God and I cannot claim your life unless Grant wishes it upon me.”

“You’re just a puppet.” Clint speaks up. “Grant could easily replace you. Your life is worthless to him.”

“If you say so,” Bucky trails a finger from your wrist and up your arm, stopping at your shoulder before leaning down and kissing you gentle on the forehead, smirking as you try your best to get away from his reach. But the restraints that Bucky had across your torso forbid you from any movement. “I may not rule this city, but I daresay have plenty of voice and opinion about what goes on around here.”

“Bullshit.” Clint spits out. His fingers twitch on the gun he holds. “Where is he?”

“Grant?” Bucky smirks as his head cocks to the side. “Running errands with a familiar face. He shall be returning shortly. If you care to stick around, you might be happy with the faces he brings back.”

“Fury is with him?” your dad finally speaks. “Where have they gone?”

“I would like to assume that you’re the beloved cop that I keep hearing about from your daughter.” Buchanan doesn’t hide the absolute disappointment he feels at the sight of the uniform. “I assumed you would look more tough and rough; ah well, we can’t always be pleased, I suppose.” He turns his attention back to Tony. “Boy, oh boy, did you bark up the weird tree.”

“I will end you, Barnes.” Tony threatens. “Quick and easy; just like Maximoff’s twin. Oh, I seemed to have hit a nerve. Didn’t I?” Tony scoffs as Buchanan is thrown off by the threat. “What, were you banging both of them? Oh, you were. Weren’t you?” Tony knows he hit a nerve by the way Buchanan turns stiff and his gaze falters for the shiest of seconds. “Pathetic, aren’t you? I would never get into relations with a client; it’s poor taste and terrible display for business. I guess Grant knew about the affairs and ordered his murder. Hmm?”

“I killed him because it was my job.” Bucky’s jaw clenched tightly. “And I’ll kill all of you-” he became silent as the sound of gravel crunching approached the door.

Two doors slammed and a moment later, Steve marched through the open doors with Nick to his left and a bloody faced Wanda between them.

“Ah, so you show your face.” Grant tauntingly greets, hand outstretched as he removed himself from under Wanda’s weight. She slumped heavily against Nick and he grimaced at the blond man. “Thank you for your-” he silenced as Tony pointed the barrel of the gun in his face. “What a warm welcome this has become.”

“What have you done to her?” Tony bellows, throwing a hand behind him to point at you.

“Me?” Steve raises his eyebrows. “Nothing. But by the looks of it, James has treated her to the finest of pleasantries. Isn’t that right, Buchanan?”

“Yes sir.” Bucky’s voice is full of satisfaction as Steve struts further into the building and caresses a finger to your cheek. “Did he treat you with love and kindness, dearest Y/N?” He chuckles with a roll of his eyes before his turns his back on you and faces the three men. “Now fellas, what are you possibly doing on my turf? This is a breach in our treaty, you know.”

“As if you didn’t disobey the treaty.” Clint snaps, pointing a hand towards you. “You disobeyed a direct order of treason and laid harm to several of Tony’s clan.”

“‘Clan’?” Steve repeats in mockery. “What are you, vampires? Come now. Be adults and let’s discuss this over a feast. Hmm? Courtesy of your favorite butler, Anthony. What’d you say?”

“I say I blow your head off your shoulders and return to my home with Y/N alive and away from you.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Steve sucks his teeth.

“We’re the ones with weapons, Grant.”

“And I have control over everything else. Tell me, dearest Anthony, do you value death? Do you wish it upon your enemies?” As he talks, he begins to strut in a thin line. “Perhaps Y/N has tamed that wild heart of yours. Perhaps she merely paused the need for violence. You know the dangers of wearing your heart on your sleeve, Anthony Edward Stark. And still, you have claimed the heart of the law itself. Have you gone delusional?”

“What I value will be your disembodied head hanging over my fireplace.” Tony watches Steve pace back and forth. He knows he needs to act soon. But when? “I value love and respect; something you have to fight for. Your closest friend chose to screw you over right under your nose.”

“Can we please get this over with?” Clint whines. “You’re sounding childish-” he cuts off as a bullet lands in his arm and he shouts out in pained disbelief.

“Sorry, Master Barton.” Nick’s monotone voice sounded from the doorway where he still holds Wanda. “But this has gone on for long enough. Barnes, come.” Nick beckons Bucky over to where they stood and hands over the pistol he holds. Buchanan takes it with eager fingers. “Kill her.” Nick orders Barnes, pointing to the injured Wanda.

“What?” Barnes asks, thrown off by the sudden demand. “Excuse me? That wasn’t part of the-”

“Prove your loyalty to Grant, just as I have done when I ordered the hit that killed your other beloved.” Nick smirked proudly when Bucky looks distraught. “You can’t, can you, Barnes? You cannot fathom bearing witness to owning up to the fact that you killed one of your loves.”

“Fuck you, Fury.” Barnes threatens as he points the barrel at the man. “Fuck all of you.”

“You would enjoy that, wouldn’t you?” Nick taunts as he snatches the gun away from Barnes before he had the chance to pull the trigger. Before anything else could happen, another bullet whizzed through the air and Nicholas Fury dropped to the ground in silence; blood staining through his shirt.

“I was growing tired of the dialogue.” your father speaks as he lowers his gun. “It’s not protocol, but things need to happen.”

“It’s a shame, really.” Steve mockingly frowns. “I was beginning to grow fond of him. Oh well, onto the next body.”

“You ain’t getting away-” your father becomes quiet as Steve points a pistol at his face and walks within arm’s reach.

“I have your daughter here strapped to a table. I own more than half of the police district and if you assume you’re going to outlive me, you’re sorely mistaken.”

In the distance, vehicles were heard racing down the streets; no doubt making their way towards the docks. Tony smirked at Grant with amusement in his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you own, Grant; what matters right now is that you will die at some point today.”

The vehicles approached the area quickly and soon enough over a half dozen trucks and vans were skidding to a halt outside of the factory. Doors slammed closed and a moment later, the entryway was flooded with several members of  Tony’s gang. Tony smirked at the group before turning back to Steve.

“You’re outnumbered, Grant.” He observes. “Do you really want to play this game with me right now?”

“This is just the beginning, Anthony.” Steve smirks, unaffected by the hoard of people standing with weapons around him. “Trust me, you’ll get what’s coming to you soon enough. But until that day comes-” Grant cuts off as he shoves a hidden blade from his jacket sleeve into your throat, causing choking noises to fill the air, drowned out by the immense hollering of Tony and your father.

Steve still carries a crazed expression in his eyes as he yanks the knife out of your throat and turns his gaze onto Tony and your father. Tony charges at Steve and sends him to the ground with a loud thud while your father runs over to your body and checks your pulse. The blood loss was immense, but somehow, some way, there had been a pulse in your throat.

Your father knew he had to act fast as the crowd charged into the building and separated; a few people came to your aid, others went over to aid Clint and Nick Fury. “You’re going to be okay, baby doll, I promise.” your father whispered worriedly as he grabbed your discarded shirt and ripped it into strips as best as he could and pressed it tightly around the stab wound. He rushed to call in the incident by his radio on his shoulder.

A response was heard moments later under all the chaos He waited with bated breath as several people helped carry you out of the factory and placed you gently in the back of a pick up truck bed. Your dad waited impatiently while a black haired woman took her jacket off and wrapped your torso in it. She seemed agitated, but your father knew she could be trusted as he left you in her care and waltzed back into the building.

Tony was now standing over Steven Grant’s body, chest heaving with thick breaths, blood splattered across his form. “How is she?” Tony asks into the silence. “Y/L/N, how is she?”

“I don’t know, Anthony; I’m sorry.” he replies.

“This was never supposed to happen like this.” Tony shakes his head and wipes his face, causing blood to drench his face. He grimaces at the smell but does little to wipe at his face again. “It was supposed to be a one on one man show. There weren’t supposed to be causalities I lost two great men in this war.”

“Nick was a dying man, Anthony.” Your father’s brow creased. “After everything you told me. Clint will have great honors in his funeral.”

“And what of your daughter?” He asks, turning his gaze to the door. “She’s a goner because of me and I allowed that to happen in front of me. If you don’t give me some sort of death sentence, I’ll kill myself in whatever prison you throw me into, I promise you.”

“She’s still alive, but barely.” He admits in worry. “I don’t know how she got lucky, but it doesn’t seem like he hit any major arteries in her neck. She lost a lot of blood-” the sound of tires screeching alerted Tony and your father and both men ran to the doors before noticing the pick up that he laid your body into had been speeding out of the place.

“Sir!” A voice came to the men before a sandy blond head appeared next to them. “Jessica is taking her to the hospital, says she can’t wait around to watch some poor girl die in front of her like that.”

“Thanks, Danny.” Tony’s cheek twitches and he points behind him. “Gather some men and dispose of Grant, will you? Same for Nick. As for Clint, bring him to the hospital.”

A curt nod. “Yes sir.”

Your father hikes a brow at Tony as he follows the man back to his cruiser. “I gotta give my respect to you, Stark.”

“It’s not needed, Y/L/N.” He grumbles as he fetches his keys out of his pocket and opens his car door. “Look,” he sighs as he leans his hands on the roof of the car. “I’m no good for her, I know that. But your daughter caught my attention because she liked me for myself and not because I was some rich, handsome guy with a thirst for trouble and power. I never meant for her to get in the middle of some decades old squabble.”

“I need to know everything, Anthony, if I’m to present this case in court. And I mean, everything.”

“Deal.” he nods, though he looks as though he would rather chew his arm off then explain the feud between the Stark’s and Rogers’s families.

Your father sits behind the wheel of his cruiser as Tony sits behind the wheel of his own car and drives off into the distance, making their way to the nearest hospital. Only time will tell of your ultimate death or survival. Tony can’t stop beating himself up, slamming his open palm against the steering wheel as he side-eyes the empty passenger seat where Clint would be residing had he not been in ht crossover. He curses to himself as he shakes his head, cursing Clint’s name and his tomfoolery.

Minutes pass by, the sounds of ambulances entering and exiting the rear side of the hospital filling what would be silence in the air. Jessica Jones’s truck is already in the lot, surrounded by other familial vehicles.

Nurses and doctors bustle about, the waiting room is full of families and injured patients of varying degrees. Tony cuts into the front line, scowling at an elderly woman as she rolls her eyes at the interruption

“Listen here, I’m Anthony Stark and I would deeply appreciate it if you could direct me to the placement of YN Y/L/N.” The look of pure annoyance on the nurse’s face nearly sends Tony into a bout of murder before your father lays a hand on Tony’s forearm.

“Excuse my friend here, we’re looking for my daughter. She was driven here and I would like to see her.” The receptionist eyeballs his uniform before sighing and handing two visitor’s badges to the pair of them and informing them of your room number.

Tony scurries off to the elevator, ignoring the lady’s shouts and calls. He assumes she’s telling him of your condition, but he doesn’t care. He has a lot of pleading and praying to do for you and he’d be damned to Hell if he doesn’t get to see you before you take your last breath of air.

He stops in the doorway and notices Jessica and Matthew Murdock standing guard just inside the room. Jones looks stern, Matthew looks as though he’d just finished praying.  _Damn, Catholic boy._ Tony momentarily thinks before he rushes to your aid. You look worse for wear in the dim light of the room.

Bandages cover your throat and IV needles string from your wrists and chest. He’d been to plenty of hospital rooms, but somehow, this time, it pains him more than usual. He’s usually reserved in his emotions, but maybe Buchanan and Grant were correct after all, you softened him up like melted butter.

“She’s stable.” Jessica voices out and Tony and your father both let out sighs of relief as they surround your bed. Tony grabs hold of one hand while your face strokes a finger along your cheekbone. Tony could hear your father sniffling quietly and Tony coughs out to hide away the tears stinging at his own eyelids as a nurse walks in and informs them of the vital damage that had been done and that the pair should prepare for funeral arrangements, despite the high percentage of survival.

Tony is displeased and nearly loses his temper on the poor woman, yet composes himself as your father gives him a weary look; he’s too exhausted to fight anymore, they have other matters at hand to worry over. No need for more bodies buried.

Tony agrees and listens to her as she speaks, his own thoughts getting lost in memories of your face and your smile. Memories of your laughter echo in his mind and he almost breaks down and has to force himself out of the room. The nurse continues speaking to your father, understanding Tony’s emotional state. This is a speech she’s accustomed to reciting to violent cases.


End file.
